A Mage's Plight
by Serenity-X-Garrus
Summary: Even with the fifth blight at her feet and a civil war at her heels, she still struggles to let go of the life she had built within the walls that many called a prison. Her cries of help falls on deaf ears as she struggles with new found friendships, loyalties and love. A life outside the circle isn't what its cut out to be.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome to my Dragon Age Fic!

This is going to be fun filled with action and love, betrayal and what not! Maker, I have a _lot_ of ideas for this series! Yeee! I can't wait!

Story is Rated M for lemony scenes later and lots of heavy language, later. To be safe.

Since I am playing Dragon Age: Inquisition, this is going to be up most of the time. Taking a small little break from my other fic **The Chilling Shards of Illusion. **I will post chapters for it so for all my readers it will still be up.

I have some homework and stuff to work on but this story should be up every two to three days (maybe) if I can get to it. Other wise look for it ever Saturday or Sunday.

Now lets get started!

-Lots of love SerenityxGarrus

P.S. I made the spacing within each paragraph and dialogue a bit more open, in case it looked like a jumbled mess together. Let me know if it helps.

* * *

**A MAGE'S PLIGHT**

**Prologue**

"_Magic __**exist **__to serve man, and __**never **__to rule over him."- Transfigurations 1:2_

That's what the Chantry teaches. Across Thedas, there isn't a circle that knows this specific stanza of the chant. They recite this chant before starting a lesson and before going to bed. 

Many who were turn over to the circle have feared being within its halls. The thought of being locked away and _never_ feeling freedom again made many turn away and branded _apostates. _Many have turned to forbidden magic and forever known as _maleficar_. 

Every circle in Thedas is different. Some have leniency, others rule with iron fists. Only the circle of the Imperium have complete control of the Chantry and its Templars. 

But the one where this tale begins, starts at Kinloch Hold's circle tower. Where a mage hitting her twentieth birthday is in class absorbing everything Senior Enchanter Sweeney is instructing to the class. 

"And so, that is why we _must_ be vigilant within the Fade. It is a place where demons watch us in our dreams and will do anything to posses a mage to taste our mortal world…" 

Every student, including herself were grasping the edge of their seats as they stared wide eyed, waiting to hear more. He trailed off on purpose because he loved the way half the students paid attention even if others did not. Those who did were soaking up everything he had to say. It brought a smile to his face. He was proud of his acolytes. The ring of a bell sounded and Sweeney sighed dramatically. 

"We will continue this next week. It is time for lunch." He beamed at the students as they all groaned with disappointment. 

As he neared his desk, he looked at one specific student. 

"Vivianna, please stay for a moment?" He asked without looking at her. 

"Of course Senior Enchanter." She responded. 

Vivianna Amell. Half Orlesian, half Marcher. Her father was Orlesian as her mother was from Kirkwall. Both very influential and important nobles. Due to the shame it carried to have a mage child and to avoid a scandal, her mother gave her up to the Chantry once Vivianna showed signs of magic. 

It was discovered when her father was gravely injured and with the commotion, Vivianna cried and healed her father out of fear of losing him. Another incident was when one of the cooks accidently set the kitchen on fire and she stopped it from spreading, with ice. Her mother was devastated and hence why they had to give away her daughter even if it killed her. The Amell name soon went sour after she was given away. 

She was the spitting image of her mother with her fathers eyes. Chocolate curly hair with caramel highlights that reached past her hips, tied with a bow at the end. Her very bright pale green eyes always glittered with happiness. Round cheeks, oval face. Her eyes, slightly slanted but wide and big with very defined and perfectly arched brows. She was tall and naturally tan as if she had been outside in the sun her whole life. She wasn't dark but neither light. 

She was very intelligent in every subject and pronounced top of her class. Very popular but as well very hated. She only has three friends and trust only a very few Senior Enchanters. She very much adores First Enchanter Irving. He has been a father or grandfather figure of sorts since she came to the circle. 

Her perfer class is the Spirit school. She has mastered three of four spells of the Primal school. Thunder being a fear she had yet to master. She knew healing but only on herself. Despite her childhood experience to save her father, she had yet to master the skill to heal others. She knew Creation to a certain extent. She had the basic knowledge of the Arcane arts. 

She is known as an Arcane Warrior. She prefers to use weapons than a staff. Someone knowing this class has been known to be rare and many who have mastered it, have known to be rarer. 

She has also gotten her hands on a very old grimoire, she has learned Shapeshifting. She can Shapeshift to a black wolf and a white owl. She has been trying to become more creatures but lately, it has been increasingly hard to be alone within the circle. 

Overall, she was perfect. Never broken a rule and loved by all, including the Templars and the Knight-Commander. 

She approached the desk with her books being held by her arm as she held them at her side. She smiled at the Enchanter as he looked at her. 

"So, in a week you turn twenty and we are having a ball…" He stared at her, searching within her an answer. "But most importantly, your Harrowing." He tilted his head to the side. "Are you ready?" 

Her smile faded. Seriousness creased her soft features as her eyebrows knitted together. Her eyes harden. She nodded. 

"Yes. I am." 

The Senior Enchanter beamed at her and shook her hand. 

"I wish you luck. Let Andraste and the Maker, guide you within the Fade, child." 

She shook his hand in return and turn to leave. 

"There you are!" 

She turned around. Barely leaving the classroom as she was practically tackled by her best friend Jowan. She held her ground as they laughed. He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to their dorm room. 

"How was class? Sweeney still trying to keep everyone on the edge of their seats?" He was amused as he looked at her. 

Jowan. Her first and _only _best friend. They were inseparable when she first came to the circle. He was her companion many nights that she had cried and Irving made sure he was near. Until they hit their teens. He separated them two beds away from each other. But they always found their way to gossip and talk, either on her bed or his. Talking about the outside world and wishing to smell the air. To be free to walk around Ferelden. She didn't mind the constant eyes watching her. If she could leave, she wouldn't mind having a Templar with her. He on the other had, disagreed. And thats mostly what they had been doing lately: was disagreeing in everything. 

Jowan had the messiest, blackest hair with blue eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow stub. He was good looking but with dark features. He was very pale, more so than most. It was unusual. Round cheeks, high cheekbones. He wore the same robes as herself, except more lighter and didn't have the huge buckle in the front. 

She snorted. "What else is new?" 

They arrived at their dorm. 

"Besides the ball and your name day, I cant think of anything else new, really." He looked around for any Templars or other mages around. 

Vivianna looked at him after putting away her books inside her chest of items. She closed it and locked it. 

"What's wrong?" She looked around as well. She was concern as she looked at him. 

"I need-I need to tell you something. But I cant tell you at the moment." He said softly. He approached her and bend slightly forward. "Meet me at the Chantry." He whispered quickly before he quickly left her alone. 

She was confused. He never acted that way. But when he needed to say something urgent he would do weird things. It was a game she knew very well. She waited a few minutes before following to see him. 

"Lady Amell. Nice to see you this afternoon." 

She stopped once she was near the stairs to the second floor. Her heart quickened. She turned around as her eyes clashed with yellow-honey eyes. Her breath always caught when she looked at him. 

"Ser Cullen. How are you?" She let the breath out through her nose. She tried to appear casual. 

Cullen. He was assign to watch her when he came to work at this circle. He tried to look as if she wouldn't notice but she also had ears to the ground and eyes always watching when he wasn't. He was charming to a fault. His eyes always made her melt instantly. His hair always combed back. It looked like golden waves since his hair was curly. He was always so sweet to her. His smile always soft, inviting. She wanted to kiss those soft lips. 

"Im fine. Are you heading to see the First Enchanter?" 

"Uh, n-no." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to the Chantry." 

"Ah, I see. You're not afraid are you?" He approached her slowly. 

"No. More like nervous." She watched his every step until he was in front of her. "Care to join me on my small stroll to the Chantry?" 

He extended his arm for her to take. "It would be my pleasure." 

She smiled and looped her arm through his and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Jowan was pacing around the little space he chose to speak to Vivianna in the Chantry when he heard her voice. Her voice was melodic and very _orlesian_. If he could compare it to something it would be silk. It was soft as silk the way she would talk. She was always happy go-lucky. He admire her carefree nature, despite the fact that they were both mages, locked in a pretty prison. 

Once she was within view he smiled at her. 

"Took you long enough." He huffed as he crossed his arms. 

"Im sorry, but you try telling Cullen no to something." She huffed in return. 

"I could _easily_ say no to him. Hello, _male_ mage named _Jowan_ not _Vivianna_." 

She laughed. "Ok. You made your point." She looked around and stood next to him facing the altar. 

They pretended to pray as they got on their knees and closed their eyes with their heads bowed and their hands clasped together in front of them. 

"What did you need me here for?" She whispered. Her ears twitched to hear anyone close by. She had learned to listen to the faintest sounds around her. It was a useful tactic when she was reading that ancient grimoire and learning its spells and talents without anyone knowing. 

"You know the rules about… fraternizing right?" 

She hummed in response. 

"Im in love with someone. And I don't know what to do…" 

"Jowan. I'm hardly one to ask for advice on love." She whispered sarcastically. 

"No, you dolt. Thats not what I meant. I need your help more like." 

"On?" She turned to face him as they got up from 'praying.' A brow raised in question. 

He hesitated slightly and blew a breath. "Escaping." He whispered softly. 

Her ears twitched. 

'_I heard wrong.'_

"Pardon?" 

He looked at her with such seriousness. The same look he gave her all those years ago when he confessed to loving her but she shot him down gently. It took years to repair their friendship to the way it is now. 

"Escaping. I need your help on escaping." He said quickly looking around. 

Her eyes flew wide. "Have you gone mad?!" She raised her voice. 

"Shhh!" He brought his hand to her mouth to shush her. He glared at her. "Keep your voice down!" He whispered harshly. 

She nodded and he let go of her slowly. "Have you gone mad?" She tried to say it with harshness, but it came out soft instead. 

He shook his head. "I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." 

"Jowan. We haven't _left_ the circle, in like _ever_." Her face turned to suspicion. "Where did you meet her?" 

"Here. Within this prison." He shrugged. 

She sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose with a hand on her hip. "Again. This is not a _prison_ Jowan. Its _home._" She glared at him. "A mage?" 

He shook his head. Before he could utter another word, they both jumped when they heard armor clanking. They looked at each other. Their eyes conved their message. Before he left her alone he whispered in her ear hurriedly. 

"Listen to the chant." 

And with that he left. Templars came inside with a group of mages. She sighed and turned to the statue of Andraste. 

'_Adraste, guide me. What should I do?'_

"Vivianna?" 

She smiled as she turned around. 

"Hello Wynne." She greeted. She opened her arms as Wynne went to give her a hug. 

Wynne. A mother figure to her when she arrived. Always patient and caring with her. She protected her from many people who tried to harm her. Defended her when they tried to belittle her. She loved her like a mother and she in turn loved her as a daughter. 

"I came to find you. Irving needs to speak with you." She said as they separated. 

"Do you know what he might need me for?" Vivianna raised a brow in curiosity. 

She shook her head. "I didn't get to know because i'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm behind schedule." 

They started to walk towards the hallway. 

"What's going on?" 

"I'm leaving." 

She stopped mid stride. Wide eyed stared at her. Disbelieving. 

"Why?" She asked. 

Wynne looked at her and could have sworn she had tears building behind her eyes by the way they were shining brightly. 

"No child. Don't cry." She laughed softly. "Although touching, im sure you heard of the war in the south?" 

"You're going to war?" 

She sounded like a child about to never see her parents again. The way she sounded when her parents let her leave with the templar all those years ago. 

"I volunteered. They need mages. We help turn the tide with our magic." She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder to ease her worries. 

"Be careful. Please?" She asked. Her eyes pleading. 

"I promise. I will see you when I get back." Wynne hugged her again. At that moment a templar cleared his throat. 

'_He must be new.' _They both thought. 

"Just be careful." Her eyes narrowed at what she meant with that. "And when I get back, you and I will celebrate, you becoming a full fledged mage." She smiled softly at her. 

Vivianna laughed as she wiped her eyes with her fingers, feeling as though tears were in her eyes about to spill. She didn't want to mess up her makeup. She always wore natural colors. Golden brown eyeshadow around her eyes and slightly pink lipstick. 

"I will hold you to that promise." She said softly. 

Wynne gave her a reassuring smile before she turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing from view, followed by the templar. 

Vivianna sighed and went ahead to see Irving. The elder mage was hunched over his desk writing something. He looked very concentrated until she knocked on the door politely. He looked up and smiled softly. 

"Come in child. Please sit." He gestured at the chair in front of his desk. 

She followed his gesture and sat. "Wynne said you called for me." She clasped her hands and laid them on her lap in a relaxed position. 

"Yes. Greagoir thought it would be best to… move your Harrowing for tomorrow." 

Greagoir looked at her eyes as they practically bulged out of her head. 

"Tomorrow? But why?" She panicked. 

"Calm down dear. Dont panic. Everything will be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile to ease her worries. "He didn't want for it to interfere with the ball we are having. And in case something happens…" He cleared his throat. "We want to have a good day for the ball." He finished lightly. 

"But-But…" She was at a loss for words. 

"Everything will be fine. You will see." He winked at her. "Now go rest. It will be early in the morning." 

He rounded his desk to give her an encouraging smile and a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. Her wide panic eyes slightly relaxed and she sighed heavily. She got up as he walked with her to the door. 

"Everything will be fine. You will see." He said softly to her. 

All she did was nod and walked down the hall. Irving looked at her with sad eyes. 

"How did she take the news?" 

Irving turned to the stairs as Knight-Commander Greagoir stared at the hopefully apprentice turned mage, if all goes right. Irving turned to look at where Vivianna disappeared. Irving and Greagoir had a lot of faith in her talents. She is top of the class after all. 

But still, Irving and Greagoir prayed to every being out there to watch out for her and her long day tomorrow. Hoping she would come out victorious.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Harrowing

Forgot to add that I do not own Dragon Age Origins or its characters. Only my little made up plot.

Enjoy!

-SerenityxGarrus

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**The Harrowing

Inside she was a wreck. Her palms were sweating and sweat was forming on her brows. She stood stock still in front of the tall, arched oak door. She blew a breath that let her bangs flutter. Behind this door was what will determine her fate. Where she would become a mage or an…

_Abomination._

She swallowed hard. Sweat finally rolled down her brows and into her eyes, stinging them. Her heart rate increased and it felt as though it would explode in her chest. Her hands started to shake. She balled them into fists to alleviate the shake. She felt heat shoot throughout her body making her start to fan herself. She blew puffs of breaths as though someone were sucking the life out of her. As if she was suffocating.

"Lady Amell?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder and for a moment she felt as though she might cry. She was afraid. She looked at the door again. All she had to do was go through this door and everything will come out alright.

But that was her problem.

One thing was saying it in her mind as a mantra but another was to make her body move. To make her hand grab the doorknob and open the door and walk inside the room.

She shut her eyes tight as her stomach made a flip that made her feel nauseated.

"Yes?"

She felt her shoulder being squeezed gently in silent support.

_'Don't look at him. Whatever you do, __**do not look at him**__!' _Her mind hissed.

If she just looked at him, it would soften her resolve and run. She didn't want to do this.

"You can do this." He said softly.

Oh how she wanted to believe that. How she wanted to feel confident the way she always have in her classes, showing off her talents. But this was a whole new scale for her. This was life or death. Literally.

She took a deep breath to compose herself. Closed her eyes and slowly let the breath out along with her eyes slowly opening. She nodded and grabbed the doorknob. The hand on her shoulder left and she instantly missed the contact. She opened the door and stepped in.

Her eyes took in her surroundings. The harrowing chamber was grand. Beautiful decorated windows in different shades of color put together that looked like a burst of rainbows. Like the ones her and Jowan read when they were little. Her eyes widen in awe and she felt calm.

Around the circular, grand room were small metal pedestals where lyrium would be found. The floor was very polished and it shined beautifully that she could see herself, as if looking at a mirror.

She looked at the center of the room where numerous templars were gathered in a circle and First Enchanter Irving was chatting with Knight-Commander Greagoir. When she approached they stopped talking and looked at her.

Irving came to her and held her shoulders. Guiding her towards the lone podium that glowed brightly. Suddenly her body tingled. It was humming or singing the more closer she got to the podium.

_'I can do this.'_ Her mind repeated to her.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." Recited Greagoir.

His eyes showed sympathy and a small hint of fear.

"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm - the Fade - are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

She swallowed.

"This is why the Harrowing exists."

She looked at Irving as he did not leave her side or left her shoulders.

"The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

"O-Only my w-will?" Panic settled in her stomach.

'_Do I have that __**will**_ _to make it?'_

"Irving. I have a question if I may." She spoke softly.

He gave a nod to let her continue.

"What-What if I _cannot_ defeat this, uh, demon?"

Before Irving could reply, Greagoir shook his head.

"It will turn you into an abomination and the templars-" Greagoir gestured to the templars. "Will be forced to slay you. Honestly, you _know_ this. You didn't prepare all these years _just_ for you to forget it all." He raised a brow in annoyance.

Irving glared at him. "Honestly Greagoir. How do you expect for her to succeed if you say things like _that_?"

"I'm only stating the obvious answer." He glared back.

"Anyway." Irving gestured with his hand to the lone podium. "This is lyrium."

He slowly guided her towards the lone podium that glowed brightly as they got closer.

"This is the very _essence_ of magic and _your_ gateway into the Fade." He turned for her to face him directly as he held her at arms length.

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, my child." He said softly but his eyes harden with every word. His face creased to show seriousness.

"Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall _you_." He poked her by where her heart was located.

She looked down. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. His eyes showed wisdom beyond his years. He looked serene and calm but through those expressive grey eyes, he showed comfort, adoration and love like a father were to a child.

"Keep your wits about you and _remember_ the Fade is a realm of _dreams_. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is _real._" He whispered.

Greagoir grabbed her elbow and gently tore her away from Irving.

"The apprentice must go through this test _alone_, Irving." Greagoir looked at her and sighed.

"You _are_ ready."

He let her go as he gestured with his chin to go ahead. She took a deep breath and walked slowly the rest of the way towards the podium. She cringed slightly as she heard her boots clicking loudly on the polished marbled floor. Her heart beating wildly with every step she took.

She stood in front of it. It glowed brightly as she was in front of it. Her body was singing asking her to touch it. To unleash her full power to it. She looked up. She had the biggest urge to do so and her eyes found the only yellow-honey eyes staring at her with warm, understanding eyes. His smile was soft and that made her heart flutter.

'_I __**can**_ _do this!'_

She believed it as she touched the glowing substance. Her heart burst with energy as every vein lit up. She twirled her hand as the lyrium spread through her like a wild fire. She was completely glowing before her world turned dark.

0-0-0-0

The air felt stiff. Blank. She woke up. Her eyes looking at the suppose sky. It was lifeless.

_Empty._

She got up slowly. Her eyes widen as she took in her surroundings. Everything was moving very slowly or shifting. She looked at her hands and it felt as though she were an apparition, a ghost. She turned around. She was atop a hill overlooking a brown, stone path. Near the edge was a strange statue. It looked to be human with a hat with… bunny ears? and long… sharp sticks?

She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to remove the disturbing image. She looked to the side of the disturbing statue and saw a vase. She ran towards it but fell back on her bottom as a shimmering orb came out of it, scaring her half to death. But instead of being afraid of her, it approached her and circled around her. Suddenly she felt calm and better.

She slowly got up. Keeping the orb in her sights.

"I wonder what you do?"

She tilted her head to side in curiosity as she reached out to touch it. Her hand went through it. She took her arm back and tried again but it came with the same result. Although she was suspicious of it, at the moment it made her feel calm and in control. She shrugged and walked forward towards the brown dirt road she saw.

She analyzed the road. It seemed to go on for miles and the landscape kept shifting, changing. She started to walk, following its trail. She went up a hill and suddenly twisted branches appeared from beneath the road. She became afraid and ran. She didn't see where she was going and went through a portal that had purple swirls.

She looked back but the swirls were gone and the road she was walking through was gone as well. She turned around and a new path laid before her but had the same brown dirt path. She drew in a long breath and walked ahead. The orb seemed to understand her anxiety and snuggled against her. Making her feel calm instantly.

She looked around at the arched and burned buildings. She crossed her arms to hug herself. She started to rub her arms as suddenly the temperature dropped. The place started to become dark until she couldn't see where she was going. Only the orb that was with her was glowing as bright as it could to help her see the road.

_Snap._

She stopped and turned.

"What was that?"

_Snap._

She turned around. Every bone in her body tensed. Her heart accelerated and all she heard was the blood being rushed through her ears. Her fingers started to become aglow in blue trying to find the source of the sound.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

She turned. Her eyes wide with fear as red eyes were seen in the darkness. Then more red eyes followed. She ran and soon a howl followed.

She pushed herself to run faster as she heard the wolves howling, communicating with each other. The way their jaws would snap as they snarled at her, trying to keep up with her. The orb beside her glowed as bright as it could to illuminate her way.

But it wasn't enough. She was corned as she hit a wall. She touched the wall in panic, looking around for another way or if she could get over it by climbing, but there was none. She turned around. Her back flushed against the cool wall. The wolves were slobbering, licking their lips. Ready to pounce and devour her. She shut her eyes tight. Ready to admit defeat.

_Armed with only your will._

Her eyes snapped open when the orb shot out fire. The place became brighter and she could see the wolves were ghostly white. They whined as they backed away slightly. The orb kept going.

_Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real._

She step forward. Her eyes narrowed as her hands started to glow blue. She closed her eyes as she twirled her hands and in one fluid motion, she shot her arms outwards. Suddenly the wolves were frozen in place. She twirled her hands again as her hands glowed white and she felt rejuvenated with mana.

"Well done."

She turned to the orb as it changed into a staff with a spear at the tip. The top of the staff had an oval jewel surrounded in vines. The staff was made of wood with a red ribbon wrapped around it to the hilt of the spear. She twirled it and looked at the frozen wolves as the ice started to melt.

She let out a battle cry and used the spear end to cut through the wolves. They shattered. She turned around and was shocked to see that there were no bodies. The wolves disappeared as if they were never there and suddenly the place was bright once more.

A portal beside her opened up. She looked at her staff before she stepped through the portal and almost screamed.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever."

She brought a hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming as her other hand was laid on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. The staff fell with a loud thud onto the floor, slowly rolling away from her.

"It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone."

She pointed to the rodent that apparently was talking to her.

"You're a t-talking r-rat!"

"Well of course I am." The rat snapped. Suddenly it shifted before her. "Forgive me. I seem to forget that not many know of the way we can shape shift when we have been in the Fade forever."

He was human. Brown hair, green eyes, white skin. Had the same robes every apprentice wears within the circle. Except his were red. His eyes looked haunted and sad. He had bags under his eyes of  
probably days of not sleeping, adding a dark look to him.

He sighed heavily as he looked at his hands. "Its always the same." He looked at her with sympathy. "But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?"

"Um… yes?" She just blinked.

She felt the need to guard herself or stay on guard. It is true that many mages dream and end up in the fade, but this was different. And to see shape shifting so... casually was another thing entirely.

The rat or human, continued to rant. She was half listening and the other half looking around discreetly to watch her back.

The human sighed deeply. "We should go on ahead. But word of advice. You should seek help before you face your doom." He said ominously.

"And where is this, uh, demon?" She swallowed as she looked at her staff a way off the road.

When she didn't get a response, she turned to look at him only to feel, creepy. The human smiled at her. But his smile was not normal. She didn't know if it was for the way he looked but the smile was unsettling.

"You will know. You will _feel_ him."

He shape shifted into a rat again. The thought that she would _feel_ the demon, sent a chill up her spine and sent the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Panic settled in her stomach again and she felt like she was going to vomit. Fear gripped her heart and her mind was going into a slight turmoil.

_Keep your wits about you..._

She drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She turned to look at her staff and went to grab it. Once she had the wooden staff in her hand, she relaxed. She felt calm. In control again.

"Thank you." She whispered to the staff and in turn, it glowed softly. It was as if it knew what she said and responded to her thanks.

She turned to the rat with new found determination to finish this and see this through. Another portal appeared before her. She bend to pick the rat and place him on her shoulder.

"What should I call you?" She asked the rat as she turned to look at the portal again.

"Mouse. Call me Mouse."

She nodded as she went through the portal and the place changed and again, the road behind her was no more.

"Another put to the test I see."

Vivianna jumped at the new voice. She whirled around with her staff aimed and positioned in front of her with her hands glowing blue.

"Calm yourself!" Demanded the spirit or apparition in front of her.

She slightly relaxed but was still tense. The spirit scrutinized her before his eyes landed on her companion perched on her shoulder, shaking like a leaf from fear.

"I see." The spirit took a deep breath. "Parlathan, why have you chosen her?" He demanded.

Vivianna monetarily slacked and looked around to see who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked as she finished analyzing her surroundings to find this _Parlathan_.

Her pale green eyes looked at the spirit clad in templar armor when he did not respond to her. She opened her mouth to ask again but closed it once she followed his eyes. Which landed to her hand that held her staff.

The staff slowly started to glow. It's light getting brighter making Vivianna close her eyes and turn her head slightly away from the light. Once it's light died down she opened her eyes and turned to see the glowing orb.

"Because this one is pure." The orb responded. His voice ghostly. Haunted.

"You have said that for many." The spirit huffed.

"No…" The orb gave a long pause. "This one is… _worthy_…"

The spirit turned to look at her and unsheathe his sword and shield from his back.

"Then let me see this… _worth_ that you see in her!"

Vivianna was unprepared when the spirit cried out and rushed at her. The spirit bashed her and she fell hard on the floor. The wind knocked out of her. She was slightly dizzy before she rolled out of the way as the spirit's sword plunged down into the dirt.

'_That could have been me!'_ She cried out in her mind.

"Have you gone mad?!" She yelled at the spirit as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"You don't know anything child. Parlathan is not just any staff or _orb_! If he finds you worthy, then I must see this, for I am its keeper!" The spirit roared as he made another dash to her.

Out of panic and fear she unleashed **cone of cold** and froze the legs of the spirit. She closed her eyes and a shield made from the fade engulfed her. Her eyes changed from pale green to pure white. The spirit gasped as he was thrown across the space into a wall as she used **mind blast**. The spirit groaned and only had a second to look up before a **stone fist** was an inch away from his face.

"I don't know what is going on. But I do know that I need to finish my harrowing. And you are in my way!" Her voice was not her own. It was between high and low and almost hollow. Otherworldly.

The spirit nodded and the spell was gone along with her shield vanished. Vivianna collapsed and mumbled '**rejuvenate'** to replenish her energy.

"Parlathan chose well. But word of advice." The spirit began as he got up from his position.

Vivianna slowly got up to face him. Her hands glowing blue.

"Be careful who you trust." His eyes landed on the rat who came from her pocket by her belt.

Vivianna narrowed her eyes out of suspicion and confusion. A _whoosh_ sound was heard behind her and she turned to see a portal open. She turned back around only to see the orb turn into the staff and floating in front of her. She grabbed it and held the staff to her chest as she backed away from the spirits place. He turned from his fire only to see her look at him and vanished into the purple swirls.

"Guide her Parlathan. She is indeed worthy. But would it be enough to save her from her doom?"

0-0-0-0

"I feel heavy." Said the used to be Mouse.

He was now a big brown bear thanks to a Sloth demon they encountered on the other side of the portal. She had to answer three riddles to make the lazy demon help mouse be brave. Or feel brave by being something bigger.

She smiled at mouse and the way he was excited. But her mind continued to replay the spirit's words over and over in her mind.

"_Be careful who you trust."_

His white ghastly eyes zeroed in on Mouse. But the more she looked at the man who was now a bear, the more she was confused. So far, Mouse has helped her and in turn she wanted to help him. And maybe find a way to get him out of this dreadful prison.

'_Great. Now I sound like Jowan.'_ She rolled her eyes at that thought.

Though the fade actually _is_ a prison. Those who don't complete the Harrowing or take to long, were cut down for fear that maybe they were an abomination just waiting for the final transformation. Even if she never got out to smell the air or run around in the rain, Kinloch Hold was her home. The fade was a place devoid of any life.

'_No wonder many turn insane.'_ She thought as her bright green eyes looked at Mouse.

"We should keep moving." She told Mouse.

"Right."

Another portal opened. She approached the portal and suddenly stopped. She gripped her staff tighter as her body wouldn't move.

"It's a demon… isn't it?" Asked Mouse.

She didn't answer.

'_Is this what it feels like?'_ She wondered.

She felt a heavy presence of evil. It felt as though it was sucking the air out of her as she tried to breathe normal but she was breathing deeply trying to get air in her lungs. Her body temperature dropped and she was starting to shake and at the same time she was hot and sweating. She felt exhausted as if her energy had been sucked out of her. She felt weak and nearly collapsed by the evil energy that emanated from the portal.

"You have to move." Mouse encouraged.

She nodded and used the staff as support to drag herself into the portal. And there was her test. All of what she went through for this. It was moving as if it was slime. It was made of fire as it roamed around cackling as it set the trees, animals and such, on fire. Hearing the animals panic and move away from harm caused a stir of anger in her.

"So. We meet at last." The fire demon laughed darkly as he turned to look at her from across the field.

"So we have." She said without moving forward.

0-0-0-0

"Cullen? Its going to be alright. You will see."

Cullen looked to the side. It had only been a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. She was encased in an orb. Hugging herself. Glowing softly.

"I hope she is alright." Cullen responded.

"She is alright. Relax. She is strong."

He turned to look at Sam. His friend since he came to the circle.

"Thanks Sam." He smiled at him.

He turned to look at the orb as it shined brighter.

"What's?"

"Greagoir." Irving gasped.

"Templars, ready yourselves!' Greagoir barked.

Cullen swallowed as everyone took out their shields and swords. Ready to strike down.

'_Strike her down… please just be one. Please Maker...'_

The orb burst. She fell on the floor, none too gently. He winced as she fell. They all awaited to see if it was a plus one.

Irving picked her up slowly.

"I'm sorry child." He whispered.

He placed a cloth over her lips and used electricity. She jolted and screamed. Cullen was ready to bolt, had it not been for Sam to keep him back. It was standard procedure to see if there was a demon hiding within her. Every mage had gone through it. This was the first time Cullen had to see if first hand.

Irving zapped her three times. Her scream was enough for Cullen to step forward.

"Stop!" He called.

"Stand your ground, Templar." Greagoir warned.

"She isn't possessed." He pleaded.

"It's better to be safe than sorry!"

He turned back to Vivianna jolting to the onslaught of attacks.

"She is the first to finish her harrowing in a few short minutes. I have every right to be alarmed."

Cullen swallowed as Sam held him back from going to rescue her.

At the six time, Irving stopped.

"She is not possessed. How-"

Irving looked at Greagoir for some explanation. He of course had none to offer. Vivianna Amell was a mystery that needed to be solved. She was powerful. And the first in history to go through her harrowing in only minutes.

"Cullen. Take her to the solitary chambers." Greagoir ordered.

"Yes. Right away."

He hurriedly made his way to Vivianna. Irving helped place her in his arms. She was breathing heavily. He left the room quickly. He had to make sure she was alright. He placed her on the bed since the solitary room.

It was used for any mage who needed further questioning. Further examination. He didn't care at the moment as she didn't wake up. She didn't move. He grabbed the sheets and covered her. Grabbed a towel and used the nearby basin to dip the towel. He placed the wet towel on her forehead to see if she would wake up.

She didn't wake up but her breathing slowed. He didn't know when she would awake but at least she was breathing normal.

'_Thank you, Maker.'_

He looked at her again and this time had a moment to actually notice her. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips. The way they were slightly parted, made a fire in his belly. They were practically screaming at him to kiss her.

The rise and fall of her chest made him swallow. She was so near and they were alone. But it was wrong. She came out of an ordeal and he was not going to take advantage of her like that. He shook his head and left her side.

The door opened and Irving with Greagoir came in. Cullen stood at attention. Waiting for the Knight Commander to reprimand him for his earlier outburst.

"How is she?" Greagoir asked.

"Her breathing is back to normal." He answered quickly.

"Good."

He looked at Irving as he made his way to her. Checking her.

"I know this is your first time. But it is necessary. We must be vigilant, my boy. It is a burden we must carry. Mages, can never be our friends. But at least we can help them. Its the only thing we can do."

Cullen nodded as Irving turn to look at him and Greagoir.

"You say that so softly. But you must understand-"

"I do Irving. By the Maker, I do. But what choice do we have?"

Irving looked down and sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Let her rest. Stay by the door at all times. Change patrols around when you need to eat or sleep. Call me when she is awake." Greagoir ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cullen answered with a salute.

The door closed as he slowly approached her.

"Please be well."

He moved her bangs to the side of her face. She looked so peaceful. It brought reassurance that she was going to be alright. He kissed the top of her forehead before he left the room, never noticing the glow that emitted from her.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Chant

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot. :3_

_Sorry for the wait. Things had to get done. _

_I will be posting new chapter for _**The Chillings Shards of Illusion**_ later in the day. If you haven't read it, you should. You might like it. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_Love, SerenityxGarrus_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Chant

"_Vivianna dear, do be careful! You will get hurt and -"_

"_Let her be, mon cœur . She is only a child once in her life."_

"_She will get hurt!"_

"_But momma, I picked this for you."_

_Emerald eyes sparkled with love for her. She picked up the red rose from her small fingers and bent down to give her a kiss on her head._

"_Thank you my darling. But you must be careful ok?"_

_Her smiled made her grin._

"_Yes, momma." She blushed._

"_Come, mon trésor, lunch is ready."_

_His hand extended for her to take. She placed her small hands into his big ones. She felt safe in the hands of her father. She always did._

0-0-0-0

"How much longer -"

A sigh interrupted his sentence. He turned and rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered opened. He watched as her emerald eyes looked around before they landed on him. He smiled, despite himself, a little too much. Relief washed over him as she smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Afternoon, Lady Amell."

She giggled. It sent his heart soaring to hear her giggle.

"How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I feel fine."

"Do you remember-"

She nodded. She looked at him again.

"How many?"

"Two days."

Her eyes widen as she bolted up.

"Two bloody days?!"

Cullen backed away from her as she was trying to gather herself.

"Where is Irving?"

"I will go and get him. Stay here."

She was alone in the room. She immediately got up and went to the nearby basin to wash her face. Two days had past since her harrowing. She felt sick. She remembered everything that had happened. Every truth the demon said, festered into her very soul. There was no lie. She hated herself more and more with each second that past.

"Vivianna?"

She whirled around, swallowing as she looked up at Irving. His face however was not pleased. He was….

'_Is that fear?'_

"First Enchanter? What is-"

He pointed to the floor.

She looked down and sighed.

"I apologize. I do not know how that happened."

She bent to pick up the pieces in which the basin was now in. She shattered the basin without knowing she had done it.

"It's quite alright. I am more concerned in how you are feeling? Do you remember your harrowing?"

She closed her eyes and almost doubled over. She wanted to forget the entire ordeal. Lest she broke down in front of Irving, Greagoir and Cullen. She would never live that down.

"Yes. And I feel fine. I just want to know my - fate." She murmured that last word.

"You passed, my child. You are now a full fledged mage."

Her eyes widen in surprise. She was sure that she didn't pass. That she might had to try again. The demon's words echoed in her mind. The advice it gave at the very end. She knew, it would haunt her dreams.

Irving smiled at her surprise but inside he was concerned. While she was surprised, he knew that face of scarring. The demon must have spoken truths. Maker only knows what those were. She was a sweet young woman, with many secrets. She wasn't like the other mages or apprentices. No. This one was different. He just didn't know in what way she was different.

"Your things have been moved to the second floor. You are now in mage's quarters. I'm sure you want to see Jowan. He has been worried about you."

Vivianna nodded. The initial shock passing.

"Cullen will as always be there to watch you. He refused to let anyone else watch over you." Irving whispered.

Vivianna rolled her eyes at his chuckle.

"For today, you may explore the library and enjoy being around the second and first floor. If you need anything let me know."

"I will, First Enchanter."

Irving left, leaving her alone with Cullen and Greagoir.

"As a mage, you have more duties to perform to keep you busy. Only for today you have free reign of the first and second floor. Tomorrow, you will attend to your new classes and perform your duties in the list that is in your room after lunch. Cullen will be around if you need any help." Greagoir paused to analyze her before he sighed deeply. "I'm glad you are alright. You are a valuable person, Vivianna. I would hate to have to-"

"I know." Vivianna smiled. She also didn't want to think of it anymore. "Thank you."

He extended his arm to let her go through the door. She walked out the room and into the very halls where the templars quarters were. She greeted many of them as they turned to greet her and wished her well. She passed Irving's study, where the storeage room was and into her new quarters.

"Enjoy your day." Greagoir saulted her and left.

"I will, um, stand outside. If you need anything, just shout." Cullen blushed.

He had forgotten how much of a coward he could be around her. She was just so beautiful and full of life.

"Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen left her alone. She sighed. She sat on the bed and looked at the small space they had given her. She noticed the tub was steaming and took off her robes. She dipped into the steaming tub, filled to the brim with bubbles. She breathed out a sigh and moaned as her muscles relaxed, enjoying the hot tub. She hummed a tune that carried out into the hallway, leaving Cullen to hum softly in response. The steam made her sleepy. She slowly went deeper into the water, ready to just take a nap.

"There you are!"

She jerked awake, water overflowed and landed on the marble floor making a big puddle. She gasp and sputtered and cried out as the soap from the bubbles entered her eyes. She flailed for help.

Cullen rushed in after hearing a small commotion.

"What's -"

He gasped as he slipped and fell on his back. His armor, echoing loudly outside.

"Oh, Vivianna! I'm so sorry!" Jowan apologized as he hurriedly grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"I'm going to kill you, Jowan!" She yelled at him as she wiped her face and wrapped the towel on her self.

Cullen groaned as he got up slowly.

"What happened?"

"Cullen!" Vivianna cried.

Cullen's eyes widen as Vivianna got out of the tub and ran to his side.

"Vivianna, Stop-"

His cautious call came too late as she slipped and fell, colliding with him. She landed on top of him in an awkward position. They both groaned at the pain. Their eyes met and blushed.

"Sorry."

They murmured at the same time. She slowly got off of him and sat next to him as he sat himself upright and took off his gloves.

"I'm sorry." Jowan apologized, gaining their attention.

"How did you get past me?" Cullen asked as he winced when he moved his arms.

"I saw you with closed eyes so, I sneaked past you."

Cullen glared at him and winced again as his armor came off.

"Dammit, Jowan! You hurt him!" She huffed.

Cullen had a bad gash on his shoulder and a bruise forming on his arms and back.

"Ok. I can do this." Vivianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She had to focus on healing him. She couldn't heal others. Only herself. She hoped that her new classes could probably teach her to heal others. She concentrated really hard, trying to get her magic to heal him. She closed her eyes harder, making them hurt and a headache start to form.

'_Please, let me heal him. Just this once. Like all those years ago.' _She pleaded in her mind.

A soft white glow emanated from her hands and into her fingers. The glow went onto Cullen. Immediately soothing his bruising and healing the gash. Cullen sighed in relief of not being in pain. She also rejuvenated him and sighed out of exhaustion.

"You did it. Thank you." Cullen encouraged.

"That was great! You did it Vivi! You did it!" Jowan cheered with a grin.

Vivianna opened her eyes and grinned tiredly.

"I am, amazing." She said softly as she yawned.

"I felt a spell go off nearby. Is everything alright?" Irving asked as he came in.

He stopped to analyze the small room. Water was still on the floor and some things were soaked. Cullen was without his top armor and Jowan looked guilty. Vivianna just looked tired.

"What you see it what happened." Vivianna gave him the short version.

"Maker. Can you never stay still and out of trouble?" Irving scolded.

"It was my fault, First Enchanter. I startled her." Jowen admitted.

"No, it was mine." Cullen interjected. "I fell asleep hearing her humming and you sneaked past my watch. It won't happen again."

Irving only shook his head in amusement.

"Boys, boys. It's quite alright." He gave Cullen a once over to make sure he was indeed alright. "Vivianna? Did you-?"

"Yes. I did." Vivianna grinned at him.

He clapped in joy as she was able to heal someone other than herself.

"Alright, well, lets leave the lady to clean herself up and I will get one of the staff to clean up the mess." Irving said as he left.

Jowan, Vivianna and Cullen blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"I will just go wait outside." Cullen cleared his throat and left.

"I'm going to be in the library. Look for me there." Jowan said quickly as he left.

Vivianna sighed and got up from the floor and practically dragged herself to the bed. She opened her armoire to find golden robes with light blue embroidery and the huge buckle that always went in front. It was the same as the blue robes just different color.

"Ugh. I hate these. Why cant we ever have nice robes?" She asked, disgustedly as she grabbed the robe and new smallclothes to replace her wet ones.

Once she was dressed she went to her vanity and quickly combed her hair and added oil to keep it soft and shiney. She added small perfume and left her small, now messy room.

"Going to the library to meet Jowan. Are you sure, you are alright?" She asked Cullen as she walked out the room.

"You did a wonderful job. I hope you can heal more often." Cullen blushed. "Not that I won't need it anytime soon. I mean, well, you know."

She smiled as his blush deepened. He was so cute and adorable. Her heart would flutter at his nearness. Irvings words from earlier ringed in her head. It made her blush and tuck her hair behind her ear, revealing her pearl earing.

"It's beautiful." Cullen murmured as he saw the pearl earing.

"Thanks." She continued to blush and smile as they headed to the first floor.

Cullen saw Jowan and glared at him.

"I will be over there." He pointed to the other templar talking to a mage.

"Call me if you need me." He said as he walked away.

"Sorry for earlier." Jowan murmured.

Vivianna only sighed.

"It's alright. So, what did -"

She was silenced by arms engulfing her form in a hug.

"I thought the worst." He said softly as he hugged her a bit harder. "I don't know what I would have done with myself if -"

She hugged him back. Jowan is and always will be her best friend. There was no one else she trusted and cared for like family like Jowan. Despite their disagreements, she would do anything for him, as long as it was the right thing to do.

They separated to look at each other. She did miss him. And to see him so happy and ready to continue their bickering is was worthwhile to be within the confines of the circle.

"What was it like?"

She raised a brow as they let go of each other.

"What was what like?"

"The Harrowing." Jowan whispered.

"Jowan." She warned.

"I know, i'm not suppose to know, but come on. We are friends. Best friends. Please? I want to know."

He gave her the most adorable face. His eyes pleading and wide. She sighed and glared at him before she looked around and behind the shelf to make sure they were indeed alone.

"I was pitted against a demon." She spilled.

Jowan's eyes gleamed with happiness and curiosity as he grinned at her.

"What else? I knew it was a demon."

"You have to prove that you can overcome any fear it throws at you."

"Wow." Jowan breathed. "Aw man! I wonder when I am going to go through with mine." He sighed and kicked the bookshelf softly in disappointment.

"Soon, Jowan. I know they will call you soon. They have to." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

It stung to see that he shrugged it off.

"I have been here longer than you have. I swear, I feel like they don't _want_ to test me."

"Jowan-"

"No. Don't. I don't want to hear it." He sighed sadly.

"Do you know why they might not have called you?"

Jowan shook his head as he sat down nearby a chair.

"It doesnt matter. I will go soon. But I have to confess something."

She sat next to him, since he liked to whisper a lot lately.

'_Glad some things hasn't changed in two days.'_

"I have been seeing her lately, more and more."

Vivianna sighed. She should have known this was coming.

"Jowan, please listen to me." She grabbed his hands and held them. Softly thumbing his knuckles. "You need to let this go. I don't want anything to happen to you, if you were to be find out."

Jowan pried her hands away from him. He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't have feelings for her still. But he cared for the new woman in his life. He dared say that he loved her. Vivianna would always be in his heart. More than he wanted to admit. Be he wanted this new relationship. He wanted her voice to sing to him every morning. He wanted her light in his dull, dark life.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted." He confessed.

Vivianna was blown away. This woman was making him boulder by the second and she was actually scared that someone will find them together and he was going to be punished for it. Jowan was never one to be careful and he was often quite clumsy and loud.

"Jowan-" She tried again.

" I told her what I wanted to do and she agreed-"

"This has gone far enough, Jowan!" Vivianna raised her voice as she got up from her chair.

The chair slid on the floor, making noise as it moved. Gaining the attention of a few apprentices and mages as well as templars.

"Would you calm down!"

"No! I have had enough." She glared at him. Her hands glowing red. "She isn't worth losing you."

"Losing me? What are you talking about?"

"What do you think happened to those who have affairs, Jowan. Hmm?"

"I don't-"

"Exactly, you don't. Of course you don't. Where it the nice, quiet boy I met all my life? Why? Why these ideas of escape, of leaving?"

"I have always had those ideas-"

"Yes, but these are extremes, Jowan. For Maker's sake, listen to yourself."

Jowan glared at her.

"I see what is happening." He smirked. "You are jealous."

Vivianna's jaw dropped. "Are you - really!?"

"You cant see me with anyone else. You want me all to yourself."

Vivianna sighed deeply. Her hand going to massage the bridge of her nose in agitation.

"I am leaving now. I am through with your shit. I am done."

Jowan gasped. Vivianna was never one to curse. She was always very polite, very sweet and just all around a good woman.

He watched as Vivianna left the library. Losing interest in enjoying her day as a mage.

"Vivianna?"

She didn't stop walking once she heard his voice. She didn't say anything. Once Cullen didn't get an answer he just walked behind her. Giving her space. Her posture was stiff and tired. He didnt want to cause any further trouble with her.

She arrived at her room. She turned and closed the curtain. Not even giving Cullen a glance or an explanation. He glared down the hallway knowing that whatever Jowan was doing or talking about, might have upset her.

Jowan was always a bother to him. He never liked him. And he definitely didn't like how he was able to gain her attention. He understood their close friendship. He had one long ago. But the man always gave him a bad vibe. He just wanted Jowan away from a woman whom deserved the very best for being sweet, lovable and outright beautiful. She walked like she was a queen. Perks of being of noble birth he guessed.

Time passed and Cullen yawned. Vivianna had not come out of her room. It was late, by the looks of the full moon he saw through the window. A fellow templar passed. Greeting him as he walked a few paces and into the third floor. He would get answers from her sooner or later. She was never one to keep grudges for long.

Vivianna sighed and got up after her nap. She looked up at the window and saw that it was late. She went to her chest, ready to grab her grimoire.

"What the?"

She looked deep into the chest. Not finding the grimoire. She started to toss everything over her shoulder until the chest was empty. She looked around, slightly panicked. Her eyes landed on the massive bookshelf and went to look through it. She had a massive collection of her private books. From ones that she wrote and hopefully publish one day, to all the books she had been given through class or as a gift on her birthday.

She tossed each book over her shoulder, making sure that it landed on the bed. Her heart went to her throat wondering where her grimoire was. If Irving found out, he would be furious with her. He locked it away for a reason before she stumbled on it.

'_It must be back on my old chest.'_

She palmed her forehead. Of course no one would ever see it. Her last chest was a design that she had made. Under the chest was another opening, in which she placed her grimoire. It was conspicuous that no one would suspect it could be opened from the bottom. She went into her armoire and located her key. A key she had since she came to the circle. She made sure the keyhole was the same with her key.

She smiled as she admired her golden key. The base was shaped as a heart, made of diamonds. She kissed the key, reminding her of her father. She sighed. She missed her family everyday. She really hoped she got to see them one day. She hoped Greagoir would let her venture beyond the walls of the circle.

She opened her curtain bearily. Closing her eyes to listen to the echos of templars armor. Once she verified that there was only one walking around she proceed to leave her room and venture through the halls.

She tiptoed the halls. Her back close to the wall. Every corner she would peek around to make sure no one was around. She was able to get to the door to the first floor, thanking the Maker that Owain was not in front of the storage room. Tranquil or not, he had a habit of staying up late until the rays of dawn.

She had to be very careful as there were three templars about. Two were talking. One was making rounds. She stuck to the shadows. Grateful she didn't have her slippers on. She did wince, for her barefeet touched the cold marble floor. She clamped down her teeth to stop their chattering. It was cold. She had forgotten how cold the first floor could be. It was close the the door and why it was always cold.

"Oi, who's there?"

Vivianna froze in place. She looked around for a dark area to hide in as the templars who were talking were walking in her direction. She found a spot between the shelves. She closed her eyes as the templars stood where she was standing.

"See, its nothing. Getting me worked up for nothing."

"No. I heard someone."

"Check your hearing. This tower has a lot of creepy sounds."

The templar who heard the sound looked in her direction. Narrowing his eyes before he looked at his companion and huffed. Walking away towards the second floor.

'_Thank you, Maker!'_

She silently cheered. She waited until she heard the door close shut for her to step out of her hiding place.

'_Just one templar to go.'_

She made her way past the library and the basement.

'_Where is the other one?'_

She wondered as she finally reached the door in which held her once bed. She quietly opened it and made her way to where Jowan was asleep. She smiled and sighed. He was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherently. She went to him and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead.

'_I hope this infatuation passes. Call me selfish. But I rather see you here than lose you to your stupidity.'_

Thats what she wanted to tell him earlier. As she brushed his bangs away from his face, she really hoped that he would never leave. The idea was beautiful. She was glad that he found someone. But she wished it was someone in which could change his mind. Somone in which could protect him from himself. She knew he disliked the circle. He had always made that very clear. But it was better here then out there. Here he was safe and she could watch over him as well as the other apprentices, mages and enchanters. Out there, he would be hunted down. She turned away from him in pain. She could not bear to finish that train of thought.

Her eyes landed on her once bed, now occupied by an apprentice she knew well.

'_The infamous Lilly. Oh, how things are sweet. You sleeping on my once bed.'_

Lilly and Vivianna had been enemies since Vivianna beat her and excelled at everything. She was top of the class before Vivianna came. Popular with everyone and had every boy at her command. She scoffed and shook her head.

Vivianna slowly approached her chest. She opened a part at the bottom in which her key would enter. Once the key entered, part of the chest opened out. Her grimoire safe in its compartment. She took it with a smug smile. Closing the chest and replacing the hole so, it would look like a normal chest again. She gave Jowan one last glance before she stepped out into the hallway.

The hallway was completely quiet. She tiptoed all the way to the second floor. She had to listen to any noise, but it was odd that she didn't hear anything. She continued to stick to the shadows passing the library and two rooms.

She was almost to her room when she heard a noise. She turned and stood frozen once she heard a voice. Her shoulders squared and tensed, waiting for the templar who had been quiet to find her. She had nowhere to hide now.

She closed her eyes waiting to be found.

Except nothing came.

She opened her eyes only to hear a most beautiful lullaby. She went next door to take a peak on who was inside the chapel at this late hour. Singing the most beautiful ballet. She closed her eyes as she walked in. Enjoying the melody like voice.

Once she opened her eyes, she found the source of the beautiful melody. A young woman in her early twenties with a robe of pinks and browns with gold embroidery was standing in front of Andraste's statue singing. Her brown hair pulled back in half a ponytail that was braided and made into a weird circular flat bun with a hook, adorned with purple beads.

The glow that the candles emitted danced to her voice. Her lips sparkled with the candlelight. Her eyes closed in peace.

Vivianna shook her head as the woman she had been admiring stopped singing. Her eyes landing on her.

"Hello. Couldn't sleep neither?"

Vivianna only swallowed. Words failing her.

* * *

Translations:

_Mon cœur → My heart. (In french)_

_Mon trésor → My treasure. (In french) _


	4. Chapter 3 - The Grey Warden

_I want to thank the viewers for taking the time to read my stories. It means a whole bunch. I love you people!_

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

_I posted a new chapter of _**The Chilling Shards of Illusion (Chapter 11)**.

_Enjoy!_

_Much Love, SerenityxGarrus_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Grey Warden

Her head tilted to side. Waiting for her to respond.

"I, uh -" Vivianna cleared her throat. "No. I couldn't sleep."

Vivianna watched as she turned to her. She had a chanter's robe.

'_She's a chanter. I have never seen her before.'_

"I'm Lily." She extended her hand.

"Vivianna."

They shook hands. Each, scrutinizing the other. Lily's eyes landed on her grimoire and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you studying?"

Vivianna should have practically been slapped. She gripped the leather bound book tighter to her chest.

"Spells. It, uh, relaxes me when I cant sleep." She said hurriedly as she cautiously walked backwards towards the door.

"Oh. It's easier to study in your room. You're not suppose to be here."

Lily's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Vivianna stuttered. She was a terrible liar. She always was. It's why it was easier to hide things then to try to get away from situations by making up excuses. Her back hit the wall, missing the opening of the door by a fraction.

"Well, I know – that is-"

"Lady Amell?"

She closed her eyes and groaned.

'_Dammit all to oblivion!' _

"What are you doing here? You should be in your room." Cullen slightly scolded.

"I know. I just needed some air."

Cullen only sighed.

"It's ok, Lily. I got it from here."

The way Lily and Cullen smiled at each other, it ignited a tinge of jealousy within her. She and Cullen had chemistry, sure. And she knew that templars interacted with many people. It hurt her to know that even though she had feelings for this man, they could never be together. It was forbidden. Besides, she didn't want to leave Jowan. Or any of her friends behind for a selfish reason as to pursue love within the halls of the circle. Especially a love she could not have.

She felt his hand on her back, guiding her out of the chapel and into the hallway. Escorting her to her room.

"You should be more careful. You lucky it was me."

She didn't say anything. She in fact, was lucky. If someone else found her, she would have been reprimanded. She had not been caught. Not yet anyway. But she did have to be cautious.

"I am sorry. I'm just – distracted."

Cullen smiled softly at her. His smile made her blush. It's when she noticed their close proximity. Her blush deepened as he too noticed how close they were.

"Thank you for watching over me, Cullen. It – It means a lot." She said shyly.

"It's my pleasure." He murmured softly.

She noticed his eyes landed not on her eyes, but on her lips. She would be lying if her eyes didn't land on his lips as well. He was very close. She could just do them both a favor and get it over with.

"I should go to bed." She said instead.

"Right. Good night." Cullen said as he slowly back away from her and turned around to leave.

She entered her small room and closed the curtain.

'_Dammit all! He was so close!'_

She tossed the leather bound grimoire onto her bed in a fit of frustration. She sighed and climbed onto her bed. She placed the grimoire under her pillow and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day.

0-0-0-0

Birds chirped as the warm sun shined through the windows. Every mage yawned, walking up to a new day. Vivianna was already up and getting ready. Placing the leather bound grimoire behind her armoire. She decided to make some kind of contraption in which to hide it in. She didn't want anyone to find it.

She left her room, opening the curtain and was greeted by a smiling Cullen. He was speaking to a fellow templar. Upon seeing her, he smiled and continued his conversation. His hair was as gold as the sun's rays of sunshine that streamed through the windows.

She grabbed her books and left her room.

"Here is your schedule. As the Knight Commander said, your duties will be on your bed after lunch." Instructed Cullen.

She grabbed the parchment in which her class would begin and what Senior Enchanter she had to meet.

"And here."

He placed a coin in the palm of her hand.

"For luck."

She smiled at him as she walked down the hall.

0-0-0-0

Senior Enchanter Torrin was a great instructor. He was just a bit boring. Vivianna hardly paid attention. He would talk for hours had he not asked questions and went with today's lesson. She sat next to Niall. She adored the mage the moment he greeted her. Very shy but had idealistic views. They got to be in a group and she was able to learn more about him. Her main distraction was standing tall with his hands behind his back watching her interact with others. Every time her eyes would turn in his direction he would only smile. Which in turn made her blush. Like now.

Her attention was stolen by a tap on her shoulder. She looked back only to get a piece of parchment handed to her. She grabbed it and opened it.

You might as well shout you are smitten with the templar.

Her eyes widen. She turned to him once the senior enchanter dismissed the class.

"It's not like that." She told him.

"I know. I'm just teasing you."

She frowned as he chuckled.

"You're adorable when you are uncomfortable."

She blushed furiously. She punched his arm as he laughed walking down the hall.

"Vivianna."

She turned around as Cullen approached her.

"Irving is asking for your presence in his study."

Vivianna sighed.

_'__What now?'_

"Could you take these to my room? Just place them on my bed." She asked of him.

He smiled and nodded, taking the books and walking with her towards her room.

She went ahead, as Cullen left her side. She walked in on Greagoir and Irving arguing again. But this time, it was with another male within the group.

"Gentlemen. We have a guest." The man interrupted.

"You called for me, First Enchanter?" She asked suspiciously.

Visitors were rare within the circle. And being called to a meeting to meet new people was even rarer. She always preferred to stay away from such affairs. She was always very awkward in meeting people.

"Is this she?" The man asked as he gave her a once over.

"Ah, yes. Vivianna. Please come in, child."

"We will continue this later, Irving." Greagoir huffed as he left the study,

"I am sure." Irving smiled smugly at Greagoir.

He looked at Vivianna for a moment, trying to remember why she called her to his study.

"Where was I? Oh yes. This is Duncan. Of the Grey Wardens." He introduced.

She looked at Duncan with a critical eye. In the history books, Grey Wardens sounded more, heroic almost mystical. The man in front of her didn't look as such. He looked just like her. A human.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted. "Vivianna Amell." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"Irving has talked a lot about you." He said in kind as he shook her hand.

"Good things, I hope." She tried to joke.

"I can promise only good things." He chuckled.

"You heard about the war brewing in the south?" Asked Irving.

"It's the same war in which, Wynne, left." She nodded.

"Correct. Duncan here, is recruiting mages to join the king's army in Ostagar."

She was positively confused as to why it should matter to her. Yet she was also curious about this war.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are we fighting that calls for a Grey Warden? Unless -"

"If you are thinking about a blight, then you are correct." Duncan interjected. "Darkspawn have been encountered in mass. We hope to eradicate the horde before it gets further into Ferelden."

"Wait." She looked at Irving angrily. "Wynne left to fight darkspawn?! How could you let her go to fight, darkspawn?!" She yelled at Irving.

"As I said-"

"I know what you said." She snapped. "She could get hurt or worse."

"She wouldn't stay. You know how she is."

"Maker." She looked down.

'_Please look after her.'_

"I am sure she is fine, Vivianna. She wasn't the only one that left. She is in good hands." Irving reassured.

Vivianna only nodded. "What is the purpose of you calling me in?"

An unknown gleam entered his eyes. She was slightly scared if she was being honest.

"I wanted you to meet Duncan and I wanted him to meet you. Also, to let you know that your phylactery has been sent to Denerim. The Circle and the Chantry officially documented you as a full fledged mage. There will be times where you can leave the circle, if and when you are doing well in class and if and when a senior enchanter needs you to accompany them." He informed.

Vivianna only nodded. She was quite proud of herself. She never thought she would actually be able to leave and let alone pass her harrowing. In which she was trying so hard to forget. Yet it always found its way to crawl in her head. To remind her of the whole ordeal.

"Now could you do me a favor and escort Duncan to his room?"

"Yes, First Enchanter. It would be my pleasure." She curtsied.

"Thank you. Make sure you complete today's assignments." Irving reminded her.

He always seemed to be a father to her when she least expected it.

She laughed and gestured for Duncan to follow her.

"Where is your room?"

"He said it was on the east side?" Duncan shrugged. "If you don't mind me asking. What is a phylactery?"

Vivianna tilted her head to the side in question. "Have you never been to a circle before?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes but I never inquired of how mages live."

"I see."

She proceeded to explain the purpose of a phylactery and a little history on how it started. He seemed very intrigued. She in kind asked about Grey Wardens.

"I must admit, I expected never to meet a Grey Warden and if I did, you would look more… I don't know, heroic? Majestic?"

Duncan laughed.

"History has a bad habit on over glorifying details."

"Ain't that the truth."

Duncan explained a bit about their order. What she gathered from him, he kept avoiding certain questions, in which means that even Grey Wardens had secrets. He also explained darkspawn. Which made her more scared for Wynne's safety.

"I hope she is alright." She murmured.

"The mage you mentioned?"

Vivianna nodded.

"She is safe. She is among the most finest warriors." Duncan reassured.

She smiled, despite that she didn't believe him or Irving. But she wasn't there. And she couldn't say anything more on the subject. She could only pray to the Maker that she would be alright and come back alive.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. These are your quarters. If you need anything, just ask a templar or a mage that is walking by."

"Thank you. I hear you are having a ball."

"Yes. In two days in fact."

Vivianna smiled.

"I see you are excited for it,"

She laughed. "Its also my name day."

"Oh? How old?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Duncan actually blushed.

"I apologize-"

Vivianna giggled.

"It was only a jest. I turn twenty one." She bowed in joke.

"Congratulations then. It must be a relief to now enjoy the ball as a full fledged mage."

She nodded. "Well, I must go and complete my assignments. It was nice meeting you."

She waved as she left the room.

"Nice meeting you too." He called after she left.

She walked through the door, smiling. It slightly fell once she was within range of her bed.

"Cullen?"

He looked up. He was startled by her voice. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her to return. She took longer than usual but with Irving one never knew how long they would be gone.

"Is everything alright?"

She was worried for him. He was there with honey eyes just staring at her, unsure.

"Y – Yes. I just – I just need to ask you a question."

He swallowed as he approached her.

"Would you – that is – would you like to, um – well, you know – oh, blast it." He mumbled.

She smiled softly at him. Cullen was always awkward. Yet she knew what he wanted to say without saying much. It seemed that they always had that connection where not much was needed to say because the other knew what they were thinking and voiced the opinion or answer.

"I would love to."

He looked at her surprised.

"Really?"

She nodded. Confirming.

He grinned at her.

"Thank you! I mean-" He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

He walked away as he blushed furiously. Leaving her to watch him leave. She giggled hysterically once he was gone.

Two days. That's when she would get her chance to perhaps muster the courage to kiss him and maybe confess. She did however wonder if it would be ok to act in such a way. She had witness some of the apprentices act in that manner during last year's ball. But her and Cullen were very, well... traditional. Things always went slow between them.

She sat on her bed as she picked up the parchment in which her duties were listed. She was almost done reading it when she heard a knock on her book shelf. She looked up with a raised brow.

"Hey, Jowan. What you got there?"

He shrugged. "Ron said to give it to you. It's addressed to you."

The package was slightly big and wide. Wrapped in pretty purple and pink ribbons and delicate paper. She patted the bed for him to place it next to her.

"Listen. I am sorry for yesterday. I didn't-"

"No. I am. Look-" She sighed. "I want you to be happy, Jowan. I really do. I'm glad you found love. But, call me selfish yes? I just… I don't want you to commit some stupidity in which you would be gone."

She closed the curtain as he sat next to her bed.

"I want the very best for you, but I don't want you gone. Does that make sense?"

Jowan nodded and sighed.

"Lets see what you got."

He nodded towards the gift. She approached the bed and began to unwrap the package. They both gasped as the last ribbon fell and the delicate paper opened.


	5. Chapter 4 - Infested Storerooms

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

_I will post a new chapter of **The Chilling Shards of Illusion **later today. Homework had piled up since I was absent. _

_Enjoy!_

_Much Love, SerenityxGarrus_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Infested Storerooms

Silence reigned within the small room as the two best friends stared in awe at the object in front of them.

"It's beautiful." Breathed Jowan as he grabbed the garment.

It was a dress the color of pink rose petals. Diamonds that went from the shoulder to the tip of the lower back. A bow nicely folded on the lower back with a medium circular sized rose petal pink diamond with little diamonds surrounding it. It was long in the back that trailed and petite in the front.

"Put it back." Vivianna said hurriedly.

"What do you mean put it back?" Jowan scuffed. "Oh I get it. Now that you are a mage, I, an apprentice, cant touch anything?"

Vivianna rolled her eyes and delicately grabbed the dress and placed it on her bed.

"There has to be some kind of mistake. I don't know anyone outside the circle who would get me something so expensive."

She looked at Jowan with a frown.

"But it was addressed to you. Ron said so."

"Maybe they have the wrong name on the package?"

She turned back to the dress. Caressing the silky fabric. It reminded her of her time with her parents before her magic took that away.

"I don't think so. Here." Jowan bent to grab a note that fell once the package was opened.

Vivianna unrolled the small piece of parchment and read its content. It made her gasp and her eyes began to water.

"What? What does it say?" Jowan looked over her shoulder to read it's contents.

_Dearest Vivianna, _

_I know that by the time you read this I would have left and maker only knows how you are fretting about my safety. The last time I was out of the circle, I saw this dress at a shop in Denerim. I had to tell Irving and well… this happened. Greagoir, Irving and I pitched in to get you this dress for the ball. Yes Greagoir pitched in. He may look grumpy but he does care a lot about you like Irving and I do. _

_I cant wait to hear all about it once I get back. I never had a daughter and you became one to me. I love you very much. _

_Much love,_

_Wynne_

"Vivianna wait!" Yelled Jowan as she ran out the dorm into the hallway.

"Hey, Lady Am-" Cullen was cut short as she passed him and ran into Irving's study.

"There won't be a debate. I have said my peace and it will stay that way!"

Irving sighed as he heard the same words come out of Greagoir's mouth more times than he cared to count.

"Greagoir-"

"Don't Greagoir me! I said no and that -"

The door flung opened making a long thud as it hit the wall.

"What in the maker's name – oof."

Greagoir braced himself as he was tackled by a crying Vivianna.

"What is wrong Vivianna? Is everything alright?" Irving asked concerned as he got up from his desk and approached her.

She didn't speak as she flung herself to Irving as more tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" Asked Greagoir annoyed.

"For this." She raised the piece of parchment for them to read.

"Oh." Greagoir blushed.

Irving only laughed.

"You're welcome. We do hope you have fun."

She nodded with a smile as Irving wiped her tears away.

"I just don't know what I did to… deserve all this kindness." She turned to the blushing Knight Commander. "Especially from you. A man who is to protect us from ourselves."

Greagoir sighed deeply.

"Since you came to the circle, you have followed every rule and regulation. No fuss, no rebellion, nothing. Just a girl who was scared but accepted her fate. Many of you who came to this circle have caused so much trouble, like Anders, to escape. I admire the way you immediately adapted. I dare say you become sort of my favorite. And for the way you keep out of trouble. I thank you for not adding to my headaches." He smiled at the end.

Vivianna actually cherished the special moment with the Knight Commander. It was rare to see a soft side to him. He barely showed it and she knew that he cared for everyone in this tower, despite his cold attitude.

"How is he? if I may ask."

"He is in the basement. Fuming for being captured again."

"May I?"

"Normally I wouldn't allow any visitors." He said as he debated her question. "But he is on your list of duties you have to complete for the day."

He smiled when her eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you not read your duties?" Asked Irving, confused by her surprised, taken aback look.

"I was in the middle of it when Jowan brought me the package." She answered.

"Then you should start. Your duties need to be done by the end of the day." Greagoir looked up towards the windows to get a reading in time. "Its already midday. You best hurry."

She nodded quickly and left waving goodbye with a smile.

"Lady Amell? Is everything-"

"Everything is alright, Cullen. Everything is amazing today!" She grinned at him as she practically skipped to her room to grab the pratchement in which her duties were written.

She frown as Jowan wasn't in her room.

'_Probably busy with his next class.' _

She looked around for the dress and opened her armoire.

'_Oh, Jowan.'_ She smiled as her dress was delicately placed inside her armoire.

She closed the armoire and gabbed the parchment in which laid her duties. She re-read the parchment and stuffed it neatly in her robe pockets.

"Cullen?" She called as she walked into the hallway.

"Yes?" He answered with a slight bow.

"I need to go to the new Senior Enchanter Leorah to get food for Anders."

"Ah. Anders." Cullen shook his head. "A headache really."

Vivianna scowled at him. Anders was another good friend of Vivianna's. Not as close as Jowan but he was dear to her.

"Lady Amell. What can I do for you?" The senior enchanter greeted as they walked into the kitchens.

"Is something wrong Senior Enchanter?"

Vivianna and Cullen noticed her fidgeting and nervousness the moment they greeted her.

"N-No. Nothing is wrong." She laughed nervously.

"I am not convinced that everything is alright." Cullen whispered to Vivianna.

"You seem a bit on edge. I can help." Vivianna prodded.

"N-No you mustn't- oh fine!" She slightly whined. "I am tasked with keeping this organized, but I have a small _spider_ infestation inside the storeroom." She slightly whispered.

Vivianna and Cullen made an 'oh' face and sighed.

"Maybe we can help. We won't tell anyone, being your first day and all." Vivianna tried to soothe the Senior Enchanters nerves.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to put yourselves in danger! I would look horrible trying to explain what happened to you both! I could get kicked out!" Her hand slid down her face in frustration and horror. "It would be an embarrassment I can never live down!" She moaned in agony at the mere thought.

Cullen and Vivianna looked at each other and nearly laughed at the overly dramatic Senior Enchanter.

"I promise." Vivianna cleared her throat to stop her laughter from erupting. "We will be utterly careful."

"I don't know…"

"I will go with her. If you want we can also bring Jowan?" Cullen suggested to Vivianna.

"Nah. Let's investigate. If it's too much, we can call Jowan. He owes me a favor anyway." Vivianna smirked.

"Alright. But please, the moment it seems like it's too much, come and tell me. Don't fight this alone. OK?"

"Yes Senior Enchanter." They vowed together.

The Senior Enchanter opened the doors to the storeroom. It was dark and barely lit.

"I am closing the door behind you. Just knock hurriedly so I can open the door. I don't want any -" The Senior Enchanter looked behind her to make sure she was not heard. "_Spiders_ coming out into the kitchens." She said softly.

Cullen and Vivianna nodded as they entered the store room, the doors closing behind them.

"Alright, I will lead the way and you can -"

"What? Let you have all the fun?" She shook a finger in his direction as he turned to looked at her confused. "I don't think so. Come on."

Cullen scowled at her. He didn't want anything to happen to her under his watch. If he failed, another templar would take his place and he refused to see that ever happening. He doubted the next templar would be kind. He wasn't naive and knew that some templars that were coming to Kinloch Hold were from other circles in which they abuse their mages. He heard some boast of they're conquest with some mages. He just couldn't let that happen to her. The way some looked at her and lusted for her- he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, lest she starts to worry about him.

Vivianna grabbed a wooden stave and used her fire magic to light it. Cullen was in slight awe at how she played with the small fireball in her hand before it dissipated into nothing.

"Alright. Lets go."

They walked forward until they were at a fork.

"Lets go left."

"Lets go right."

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine. Since you _insist_ on watching over me, I will follow you. Right it is." Vivianna relented with a small pout.

Cullen smirked at his small victory. His smirked faltered slightly at her pout.

'_Why Maker, do you torture me?'_

He had many fantasies to kiss those pink petal lips of hers. The way she pouted, it practically screamed to kiss them. To kiss her.

He shook his head and went to the right, the torch, lighting the way.

"Wait." He said as he halted midway.

"What?" She asked suspiciously and on alert.

"Did you hear that?"

They looked around to see if they could spot the spider, lurking about. It's legs were heard scurrying. The echos inside the room made it seem as though the spider was everyone at once, making Cullen tense and stay as close to Vivianna as possible.

Vivianna felt his back on hers. She smiled slightly at the gesture. He really wanted to protect her. But she was not an idle flower either. She knew how to use her spells. If she was able to identify her trap within the fade, she can certainly defeat a spider.

The small screech told Vivianna that it was in front of her. She shot her hand out and cast a wave of fire, lighting the storeroom bright to see the spider. It screeched loudly as it burned alive.

"Maker! They are _huge!_" Cullen emphasized in horror.

More scurrying and screeching followed.

"Let's move. The more distance we have, the better chances of getting out of here." Cullen advised as he grabbed her hand and placed her behind him.

"I will use my magic to keep them back. If any get too close-"

"I got it." He cut her off.

They were able to slay four spiders as they turned each corner. However, Vivianna was careless in her surroundings that she cried out when she couldn't move.

"Cullen!"

Cullen turned as he took his sword from a spider's carcass.

"Vivianna!"

He turned back towards the darkness as more screeching followed.

"Grab the torch and burn the web!" Vivianna cried out as she struggled with the web's embrace.

"No! You could get caught in the fire!" He said horrified.

"Trust me, Cullen! Just torch the web!"

Cullen looked between the darkness and her."

"Cullen! Trust me!" She cried out. Her eyes pleading.

Cullen debating on whether to just protect her until no more spiders were near or risk her getting burned. He ran to her and thrust his sword to see if it would rip. The sword bounced, not making any kind of cut on the web.

"What in the Maker's name is this?!" He yelled as he continued to thrust his sword to cut the web.

"Cullen! Just torch the web!" Vivianna snapped at him. Growing impatient with his safety procedures.

"I cant! What if you get burned! I cant live knowing that I caused you any harm!" He snapped back at her. He was getting rather annoyed with her lack of safety.

"Just tor-"

She stopped mid sentence as she looked in horror as something enormous gracefully fell from the roof of the storeroom.

"Cullen.." She swallowed. "Torch the web, _now_."

Cullen slowly turned around to see what her eyes filled with slight fear, laid on.

"Maker -"

"Torch the web, Cullen!" Vivianna said hurriedly.

The giant spider eyed both its meals before it screeched.

"Torch it now!"

"Maker! Forgive me!" Cullen cried out as he tossed his sword and hurriedly grabbed the torch to burn the web.

Once the fire spread throughout the web, Vivianna's hand was free to cast a barrier on herself and Cullen. The web dissipated. She opened her hands and shot out ice, freezing the giant spider in place. Its jaws ready to devour her. She grabbed his sword that he hand thrown to grab the torch and lunged forward, shattering the beast into pieces.

Cullen was in shock. The harrowing was more than it seemed.

She tossed the blade back to him, shaking him from his shock. Once he picked it up, he dropped it in a gasp.

"It won't hurt you. Now lets kill some spiders." Vivianna smirked.

His sword came alight with flames licking his sword. As he touched it, the metal was cold and he could not feel the heat of it. He was confused for a moment before the scurrying of spiders grabbed his attention. He lunged forward with his new flamed sword, watching with delight as the spiders caught on fire and burned. He made sure he cut down any spider that were too close as they continued to go around, giving themselves space between them and the spiders.

"Listen." Cullen said once more as he closed his eyes.

"I hear nothing." She said as she relaxed and let out a breath of relief.

"Exactly. I think it's safe to say that the storeroom is clean of any spiders." Cullen chuckled tiredly.

Vivianna smiled as she led the way towards the door. She knocked three times to let the Senior Enchanter open the door. Their eyes squinted at the bright light that greeted them.

"Is it safe? Are they gone?" The Senior Enchanter asked hopeful.

"Yes. And lets hope it stays that way." Cullen sighed tiredly.

"Oh thank you!" The Senior Enchanter cried out in happiness as she embraced both of them.

They grunted at the sheer strength the elder elf had to almost suffocate them.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask." She said delightfully.

"Actually, I first came to grab some fruits, cheeses and bread with water for Anders. Its part of my duties." Vivianna sighed tiredly.

"Please. Help yourselves." The Senior Enchanter gestured to the table filled with different foods.

"Don't mind if I do. After that battle, I _need_ food." Cullen grinned as he grabbed a plate and filled it with his favorite fruits and cheeses.

After they ate a bit of the food and grabbed some for Anders, they bid the Senior Enchanter goodbye and headed towards the basement.

"It's cold in here." Vivianna slightly shivered as they came upon a door inside the basement.

"Its always cold here. Maybe because its below the water?" Cullen pondered theoretically.

Vivianna huffed to keep herself warm. She was slightly shocked to see her breath in the cold air of the basement.

Cullen murmured something under his breath and the door opened. She raised a brow at the secretiveness of it all but didn't question him. There were some things about templars that were secret and with good reason.

"You know, you will make a deep hole if you keep pacing in a circle." Vivianna giggled as she spotted the antsy mage.

"Vivi! Thank the maker its you! Have I ever told you that you are my most _favorite person_ in all of Thedas?"

Vivianna laughed with a shake of her head.

"No? Well it won't kill you to hear it." Anders smirked.

"I would believe you if you didn't want to leave me all alone." Vivianna pouted, making Cullen role his eyes.

"I'm going to stand at the door. When you're ready." Cullen said with a bow and left the two mages alone.

"Oh come on! Don't do that face. It kills me you know. It makes me want to be a good mage for once." He laughed at her scowl.

"It won't kill you." She huffed as she stuffed the small tray through an opening on the cellar door.

"Here. I got you your favorite."

"Will you marry me?" Anders breathed as he grabbed the tray and began to eat with delight.

Vivianna laughed. "No."

She laughed harder once he pouted but soon turned to a hysterical cough.

"Calm down! Here have some water." She giggled at his antics.

"You almost let me die!" He said breathless.

"It's your fault for being a pig!" She playfully scolded.

"How can I calm down when I have the most beautiful woman's attention who brought me fruits, cheeses and an apple pie to boot!" He grinned at her.

"Well, I did call in a favor." She winked at him. "In all seriousness though, I am happy you are well. I did worry for you, you know."

Anders sighed as he plopped himself on his bed looking at the floor.

"Have you _ever_ wanted to leave, Vivi?" He asked as he kicked a rock.

"You sound like Jowan." Vivianna said softly.

"He has the right of it. Why must we -"

"Please, Anders. Not you too." She cut him off. "Look, I know alright. I get it. But not everyone feels that way. For me its home. I accepted it when… when…"

"_Mommy! Why? Why do I have to go?" _

"_I'm sorry my love. But don't worry. Its only for a moment." _

_Her eyes were full of sadness. On the brink of tears. _

"_Promise?" She pouted as tears ran down her cheeks._

_Her mother nodded and embraced her. _

"_You be good ok? I love you. I will see you soon." She said with a kiss to her forehead._

_She nodded as the templar softly grabbed her hand to guide her away from her parents, her home and the last time she ever saw them._

Vivianna didn't know she was crying until Anders lightly touched her face as a finger caught the fallen tears.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly. "I didn't mean to make you remember." He whispered sadly.

Vivianna shook her head and smiled softly at him.

"Like every mage, i'm sure, we all crave for that freedom. But it's not worth it, if it means to be in another cage." She gestured to the cell in which he was held in.

Anders took a step back. Her words echoing in his mind. Her wisdom cut deep sometimes, making everything he had done childish and meaningless. He only wanted freedom to enjoy life like every other normal person in Thedas, only with his magic. But then someone like her would tear down his fantasies and make him realize he was just stupid.

Vivianna sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. "I have to go. I have more duties to attend." She said and smiled at him. She reached into the cell and grabbed his hand, pulling him close for a hug through the bars. "I'm glad you are alright. Please be careful." She whispered to him pleadingly as she let go of him and walked out of the holding cells.

Anders watched her leave, sadden by her response and her words.

"I am sorry you had to relive that." Cullen murmured as she appeared through the door.

Vivianna only slightly laughed. It was devoid of any humor. It sounded more sad then funny.

"I miss them, Cullen. Everyday of my life since I came here. Even before I came here." She said softly. She shook her head and went ahead of him. "Come on. I have other matters to attend to before the end of the day." She said.

"Wait." Cullen grasped her hand before she could continue.

He approached her. His proximity made her weak. She could feel his warmth even through his metal armor. His hand touched the side of her cheek before she felt him pluck something from her hair.

"We promised Senior Enchanter Leorah that we wouldn't tell anyone. It would be hard to explain a piece of the spider's web stuck to your hair." He slightly chuckled.

"Oh." She blushed and laughed nervously as she touched her hair to see if anymore of the web was on it.

"Here let me help." Cullen murmured gesturing for her to turn around.

She did as he commanded of her and closed her eyes as Cullen practically massaged her head. He was ever the gentlemen. Always soft with his touch to make sure he didn't cause her any harm which brought his earlier statement down in the storerooms to the forefront of her mind.

"_I cant live knowing that I caused you any harm!"_

"Cullen?"

"I just finished." He said as she turned to look at his honey eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier in the storeroom?"

Her eyes batted softly. Her lashes brushed her cheeks. He noticed every detail of her face. The way her eyes looked at him filled with hope. It mirrored what he felt. What she stirred within him everyday. Hope.

"I – I said many things-"

"You know what I mean."

Cullen was aware of their close proximity. A slight blush filled his cheeks as he smiled shyly at her.

"I did." He nodded.

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I do care for you, Lady Amell." He looked away from her. "I care… a lot…"

Her heart thundered in her chest at his small innocent confession.

"I care a lot about… you too." She whispered as she too looked away from him.

Both were blushing furiously. Neither wanting to move. His eyes landed on her petal pink lips, waiting to taste them. He didn't know what came over him as his hand had a mind of its own, softly tilting her chin to look at him. Her eyes shining like true emeralds before he bent down and laid his lips upon hers.

Her heart nearly exploded in her chest. It was soft and shy. He was testing the waters. Letting her decide how far they should go. She added a bit more pressure to the kiss. His hand landed on her cheek, softly caressing her. She placed her hand on top of his as her eyes closed, wanting to enjoy this moment.

He knew what he was doing was forbidden, but maker take him, he couldn't stop even if he tried. She tasted of strawberries. She smelled of lavender mixed with sweat from the excursion from their earlier battle. She would be his undoing.

He backed away from her softly, ending the kiss. He wanted to groan in protest in that moment. He didn't want it to end as she fluttered her eyes open and smiled shyly at him. Both blushing bright as a tomato. Probably more brighter than that.

"I am sor-"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't be." She murmured as she looked away from him with a smile.

He kissed her finger. She slightly gasped and retracted her hand. It made her only want more. But they both knew that this was dangerous and it could not continue. But it was hard really.

Cullen cleared his throat and gestured to the door.

"We should get moving. You need to complete your duties before the end of the night," Cullen advised as he tried to make his blush disappear.

"R-Right." She stuttered as she went ahead of him so she could relax and hopefully make her blush stop appearing.

They made it out of the basement and she went to continue with her duties. By the time she was finished she was exhausted. The Knight Commander must love the way she organizes because to organize the library was a nightmare. Especially when the mages kept putting books in the wrong places. She bid Cullen goodnight. Both blushed furiously as they wanted to kiss each other again, but it was better to be safe then in trouble, so they only nodded to one another. Their smiles giddy as she entered her dorm and closed her curtain to bathe for the night and sleep.

Sleep however was hard to come by that night. She sighed as she got up and opened her curtain. She wanted to actually go to the chapel and pray to Andraste for guidance. She felt as though praying to her brought her comfort during trying times.

She barely left the room when she heard a voice. Singing. And for once she closed her eyes to listen to the words.

'_The Chant of light.'_

She smiled and hummed the tune. She rather go tomorrow early than go and disturb the person singing which was none other than Lily. Vivianna shook her head and headed back inside, missing the shadowed figure walking into the chapel.

* * *

I have noticed that somehow after I post, some things edit on their own. If it does not make sense I apologize in advance. I spotted a few when I re-red my other chapter in here. So again, sorry. - SerenityxGarrus


	6. Chapter 5 - Please Be Alright

Hello my readers. So if you read **The Chilling Shards of Illusion** then you know I said I was posting this chapter _maybe_ tomorrow. Well I decided that I would post it today and leave tomorrow to sort out the rest of the chapters and its plot.

I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter. It will be small for a while. I am trying to make sure its going the way I envision it.

And as always:

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Please Be Alright

"I hope he comes back soon."

His sunset eyes looked across the bleak horizon. He sighed heavily as he turned back to the plate by the fire.

"I am sure he is alright."

His eyes looked up startled.

"H – Hello Lady Wynne." He slightly stuttered with a flush of embarrassment.

Wynne giggled softly at the flush young man. He seemed to be a lost puppy without the man he arrived with.

"What can I do for you?" He asked with a rub to his neck.

"Nothing. I just saw that you were not with your fellow Grey Wardens. I was just curious as to why?" Wynne asked with a tilt of her head.

He gestured for her to sit next to him. He looked at his plate and moved it away from the fire before it became part of it.

"They are fooling around in the camp with the king. I am just… well…" He shrugged. "I just don't feel like fooling around I guess." He half laughed, half huffed.

Wynne analyzed him. He seemed sadden. The way his eyes just down turned and the glimmer in which the fire reflected on his eyes, it seemed as though he would cry at any moment.

"Eat your food. Tomorrow is a big day for everyone and we have to give it our best." Wynne encouraged him with a pat to his shoulder as she got up to walk away.

Alistair only nodded. He stared at his food before he stabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Chewing slowly.

Thoughts clouded his mind as he remembered when he got to Ostagar and when Duncan left.

"_I could come with you. It's unwise to -"_

_A deep chuckle interrupted his sentence. His sunset eyes staring at him in confusion. _

_Duncan's hand landed on his shoulder as he stared at his eyes with a warm smile._

"_Everything will be alright Alistair. I will be fine. I will be back in a weeks time -"_

"_But what if -"_

"_Everything is fine. You are needed here. I need you here." _

_Alistair sighed. _

"_Alright. But be careful." He tried to chide but failed. Sounding like a child whining. _

_Duncan only shook in laughter as he turned around. Alistair watched as Duncan grabbed his daggers and sheath them on his back. _

"_I will see you in a weeks time. If something happens, I will send word." Duncan instructed as he gestured to Alistair to follow him._

_Alistair snorted indignantly. "By the time it arrives, I would be too late." He muttered a bit loudly._

_Duncan stopped walking and turn to the young man. Alistair looked at him slightly embarrassed but he raised his head in pride, for he did not regret what he had just said. _

"_Alistair." Duncan sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's warming that you care so much about it… I have to admit that it will be a lonely travel without you at my side, but the camp needs us. And it is time I kept a promise to a very old friend." _

_His eyes looked past him, reliving painful moments of his past. _

_Alistair only nodded and hugged it before he quickly backed away and cleared his throat. _

"_Just stay safe." He shouted after him._

_Duncan only waved back without looking at him as the doors to Ostagar closed._

'_Who is the person you kept a promise to?' _He asked in deep thought.

The fork on his plate scratched. He looked down and saw that his plate was empty. He sighed. He wasn't really hungry to get seconds which was a surprise even for him. Wardens needed all the food they could get their hands on when it became available since they always traveled.

"Oi, Alistair!"

He looked up at the new voice.

"Yeah?!" He shouted back as he got up and placed the plate with the other dirty ones nearby.

"We having a match! Wanna join?!" The man shouted back.

"What kind?"

"Sword n' shield!"

Alistair debated for a moment before he conceded with the request.

"Might as well do something while I am here." He muttered as he jogged next to the man in question.

"Who am I against?" Alistair asked his companion.

"Me. I want to test your mighty skill and they tell me you are the very best among them."

Alistair's eyes widen in surprise at the voice. He looked at the king as he had a smirk. His blade on his shoulder waiting for a response.

"Your majesty, I don't think it is wise -"

"Pish pa! I want a match and I will have it."

Alistair wanted to scowl at the king. He was king but acted as a teenage child that didn't get to play with his favorite toy.

"Very well." Alistair nodded. "But I won't be responsible for any injuries." He said as he unsheathed his shield and sword.

Cailan grinned as he took off his cape and grabbed his shield and got on his toes for a fighting stance.

They circled each other before they shouted a war cry and blade met with blade.

By the time the match was over, Alistair beat the king. He was sweating and his sword was at the king's throat. He was panting harshly, it almost sounded like a snarl. It was late into the night and he was exhausted.

"You are good." Cailan complemented as Alistair moved the sword from his throat and helped him up.

The moment they touched arms, a spark was felt between them. For the first time, Cailan gave him a soft, tender smile. Alistair felt awkward and immediately let him go.

"Thanks." He managed to say as a blush splashed across his cheeks.

Cailan only laughed.

"All the food you can eat and mead you can drink, on me!" Cailan bellowed.

The rest of the wardens and soldiers cheered and sang as they went to the other side of the camp to eat and drink.

Alistair however decided to get some rest.

"There you are!"

Alistair sighed deeply. He just wanted to sleep.

"It's late! You should be in bed!" Wynne scolded.

"I'm going." Alistair sighed as he tossed his weapons to the side and undid the top part of his armor.

Wynne only frowned at his lack of response.

"What were you doing that has you so tired?" She asked as she approached him.

"Dueling with -" He stopped mid sentence as Wynne placed a hand on his forehead.

"You are running a small fever and yet you still had a duel?" Wynne raised an eyebrow. "Incredible."

She turned to the side, opening her side pocket and fished out a vial with purple liquid inside.

"Here. Take this. It will make you feel better in the morning." She smiled as she gave it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he popped open the vial and drank its contents. He made a disgusted face, prompting Wynne to laugh.

"It wasn't so bad." She giggled.

"That's what you say, bleh." He said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Wynne only giggled and shook her head. She bid him goodnight and went to her tent that she shared with the priests that were around Ostagar.

He rest the fire and grabbed his blanket. He looked at the stars in the sky. So many of them Twinkling at him. As if they were winking.

'_Maker… please make sure he is safe… please bring him back to me safe.'_ He prayed in his mind as he fell into a deep sleep.

0-0-0-0

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Mention this to no one."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure Howe knows. I want him there when this, farce is over."

"Yes, sir. Is that all sir?"

Loghain put up an arm to indicate that he was indeed done. He had enough of the foolish young man and he would not put up with it any longer.

'_Anora deserves better than that.'_ He snarled and tossed his wine on the floor in disgust.

0-0-0-0

Alistair awoke quite happy that morning. His muscles felt relaxed and he felt that he could do cartwheels if he really wanted too.

"Good morning Alistair." Wynne greeted at the table.

"Morning Lady Wynne and I may say, you look lovely this morning." He smiled and waved as he grabbed a plate, piled it to the top with food and his favorite cheeses and sat next to her at the table.

"My, my. I see someone is in a chirpy mood." Wynne said with an amused smile.

"What can I say? That thing was amazing! What ever it was that you gave me." He spoke the last part so fast that only Wynne could laugh at him as he dug into his food like a starved animal.

Today, Alistair woke up with a promise that everything was fine. No letter arrived and no letter will be coming. He was sure, Duncan was on his way and he would be fine. He was going to train and be prepared for when he arrived.

"Letter delivery!" Announced an elf that worked around Ostagar.

Alistair only happily ate his cheese as Wynne talked to a chanter next to her.

He was in the middle of swallowing his cheese when he heard his name called. He sputtered and hit his chest, to make the cheese dislodge and go down his throat.

"Alistair! Drink water my dear! Drink!" Wynne encouraged, frightened.

Alistair gasped and coughed as the blasted cheese went down the pipe and grabbed the damned letter.

He turned it around and it had Duncan's insignia.

'_Maker please, no!'_

His mind made conclusions he was not ready to face. His hands however had a mind of their own as they tore the envelope and opened the parchment to read its contents.

_Alistair,_

_I made it to the tower. There has been a complication. I will tell you all about it when I get back._

_I assume you, got scared, as I said that I would send a letter if I needed help. Rest assured that I am well and very well seen to. _

_I would also like to tell you to make sure you train the two new recruits for when I get back with the third, there won't be any set backs._

"Third?" Alistair wondered and continued reading.

_And by now, you must be wondering who the third is. Her name is Vivianna Amell. She is a promise I had to keep once she became of age. As I said I would give you all the details when I get back. _

_She reminds me of you. I think you would like her when you meet her. _

_Take care._

_-Duncan_

"Well?" Asked Wynne as Alistair rolled the parchment up and placed it inside his pocket.

"He made it to the tower and is in good health." He sighed in relief.

"Thank the maker." Wynne smiled. "Something is troubling you however?"

Alistair nodded. "Do you, by any chance know a person named, Vivianna Amell?"

Alistair was suddenly curious as Wynne's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Alistair. She is a jewel that no one could replace." Wynne looked at her plate for a moment then back at him. "She a very talented mage. She is very smart and funny and always goes out of her way to help anyone in need." She shook her head with many fond memories.

"Wait…" Alistair thought for a moment. "A mage?"

Wynne nodded with a frown. "Is something the matter?"

"In the letter, Duncan says he had to keep a promise once she became of age?"

"She turns one in twenty."

Alistair's eyes widen. "I am a year older than her."

Wynne smiled and patted his shoulder before she got up from her seat.

"You will like her, if and when you meet her." Wynne giggled as she walked away.

Alistair turned back to his plate that had the cheese that almost killed him.

"Duncan said the same." He said softly as he grabbed the last piece of cheese and ate it.


	7. Chapter 6 - Whispers

Check out **The Chilling Shards of Illusion** For a new Chapter!

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Whispers

He grunted and kicked as the voice grew distant but it was so close the voice could be behind him, over him, to the side of him. Anywhere.

"_What do you want?!" He bellowed to the darkness. _

_It only whispered louder. It grew louder. He placed his hands to his ears and screamed in frustration._

"Duncan!"

His eyes shot open as he shot up looking at his surroundings frantically, until his hazel eyes landed on the emerald green that looked concern.

"Breathe, Duncan." Her melodic soft voice, instructed.

He concentrated in her eyes. Taking him to the forests. Green, bright like her eyes. Her voice like the wind, calming adding to a magnificent atmosphere.

His eyes tore away from hers as he looked at her hand. She had a glass of something. It was clear liquid. He couldn't fathom what it was before her voice said to drink it.

"It's only water."

He nodded, taking the glass into his hands and drank like he never had anything to drink in weeks.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at her as he gave her the glass. He only nodded, not saying anything. His hazel eyes trained on her.

"You look just like her." He opted to say instead.

He watched as her cheeks turned pink.

"Like her?" She asked.

He only smiled. He closed his eyes, taking the color of her eyes into his memory.

"_You don't have to do this you know."_

_She only laughed._

"_Give up?"_

"_Not yet."_

_She laughed. He ran in the direction of her laughter. _

"_You are getting warrrmerrr." She sing-songed. _

_He turned behind him and to the front. Her laughter sounded close but so very far. A game he like to play. His hazel eyes trained on a shadow. He followed it to its destination. He stopped by a bank of a river he was unfamiliar with. _

"_Gotcha!" She managed to tackle him to the ground as he grunted and gasped in slight surprise. _

_They laughed as they rolled on the grass, him staying on top, once they stopped rolling._

"_You are the most mischievous little thing I have ever encountered." He smiled fondly at her. _

_She returned his smile as she moved his bangs from his eyes. _

"_You're eyes remind me of the sunset you know. They are very expressive." She said softly as her hand handed on his cheek, her thumb caressing the soft flesh. _

_He turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm before leaning into it and closing his eyes to breath in the tranquility of the forest. _

_He opened his eyes, not two seconds before his breath was practically taken away. Her lips were on his and soon they were both locked in a passionate kiss. _

"Duncan?"

He shook his head and looked at her emerald concerned eyes.

"I am alright." He said with a smile.

The world coming to him in full.

He really got to look at her and her attire.

"You look, if I may be so bold, breathtaking."

'_Just like her.'_

He had to bite his tongue to stop repeating it.

She blushed. A soft glow to her as she blushed. Such innocence. Such beauty, And it only brought him slight pain.

"Thank you." She managed to say after some hesitation.

"You should head to the ball. Or you're going to be late for your own name day." He practically shooed her out of his room.

"I'm going, i'm going." She said with a smile as she got up and walked towards the door.

She stopped at the door and turned around. He really got to see how beautiful she looked. And how much it hurt him to see it.

"I just heard you practically screaming and I had to make sure you were alright." She said with concern.

He nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He said with a smile.

She only nodded. Her eyes looked at the floor before they met with his hazel ones.

"Are you coming to the ball?"

"No. Why?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Then I invite you to come to my name day and to celebrate the ball." She grinned.

He laughed. "Sure." He shrugged and conceited to her request.

"Great. I will save you a dance." She did a half curtseyed.

He laughed at her attempt to show respect in a messy curtsy, but it was cute nonetheless.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said with a grin. "Now get! I have to quickly get ready."

She only laughed. Her melodic laughter echoing down the hall. He shook his head in amusement before he laid back down for a moment, looking at the high ceiling of the tower.

'_I miss you everyday. My dreams are all I have. Your whispers are always cherished.'_ He thought with sadness as he closed his eyes.

'_And I miss you...'_

It was all in head. Whispers of an innocent time. A time he wished to remain and never let go.

* * *

I feel like I need to explain before I post the next chapter. This is tied to the next one, _but_ it was **way **too long, so this worked out. Hoped you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think so far. Check out the Mass Effect one I got. Its progressing nicely.

-SerenityxGarrus


	8. Chapter 7 - The Ball

Check out **The Chilling Shards of Illusion** For a new Chapter!

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Ball

"_On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before._"

-Fairy Godmother, Cinderella

The sun was rising high in the sky. It's rays, embracing those who were still in the fade. The circle slowly coming to life as many groaned in protest. All but one who was inside the chapel praying to Andraste to guide her.

Today was the most important day. The ball. A day where, templars and mages got to be more than just, well... mages and templars. They got to be people. Form trust and long lasting friendships. It was also a time where many were looking forward to dress to impress. To steal glances and kisses from behind the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter.

It was an important day indeed.

"Vivi?"

She turned her head, opening her eyes, blinking to focus on the intruder whose voice was soft. It brought comfort to hear him.

"Hey, Jowan." She said with a smile as she got up and approached him.

Jowan blew a breath.

"Nervous?" Vivianna asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves.

"A little." He looked down at his shoes then at her emerald eyes.

"I just- I just want to see her in public."

"Ah. I see." She frowned, letting him go and backing away from him a few steps.

Ever since the young lady appeared in his life, her and Jowan could not broach the subject. She in reality, disliked her. She didn't even know her, but she knew that she did not like her. She of course wanted Jowan happy, but not in harm. The path that he was heading to, was not a bright one.

"Anyway, I am kind of upset."

Vivianna only tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's been a week since your harrowing and I am starting to wonder that they don't want to test me -"

"Jowan -"

Jowan lifted a hand to stop her talking, shaking his head in the process.

"I know what you are going to say, but I just- I _know_ they won't test me and I don't know why."

Vivianna frowned at this information. Well, if that was information at all.

"I should speak to Irving." She said as she approached the door to leave the chapel. "I'm sure-"

She stopped talking as his hand landed on her arm, stopping her. She turned to look at him confused.

"No. It's a waste of time. I'm just being paranoid." Jowan shook his head as he let her go. "Anyway – I didn't mean to bother you-"

Vivianna smiled. She pulled his hand to towards her and hugged him.

"You are never a bother, my dearest friend." She said softly in his ear.

She kissed his cheek before letting him go.

"I must go to class. You should head there as well." She said as she turned to leave.

Jowan stood there with a hand to his cheek. A slight blush and smile graced his otherwise dark features as he left the chapel and to class.

"Good morning, Lady Amell." Cullen bowed.

She returned the bow with a curtsy and a giggle.

"What has you in giggling fits?" Cullen raised a brow in curiosity.

"This." She gestured between the two.

"What about _this_ that is so funny?" He returned the gesture.

"You." She blushed.

"Oh." He said as he also blushed, knowing full well what she was referring to.

She only shook her head as she continued to giggle and continued down the hall and entered her class.

"Ready for today's ball?" Asked Niall with a smirk.

Vivianna only laughed.

"I am. Are you?" Vivianna gasped for a moment. "Do you have a date?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Niall only laughed in response as a blush appeared across his nose.

"Yes. I asked Herminia, but she said she was going with Ron." He looked down disappointed.

Vivianna only rubbed his shoulder in comfort. It hurt to be rejected.

"I hope Gary found a date."

Niall only sighed deeply.

"He's going with Ceci."

Vivianna's eyes widen. "No way!" Vivianna squealed in excitement.

Niall only rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh at her bubbly nature.

"That is just… that's just pure adorable! OH! I cant wait to see them!" Vivianna gushed.

"Alright mages, settle down." Ordered Senior Enchanter Torrin.

Torrin sighed deeply as he massaged the bridge of his nose before his golden eyes looked at each mage within his classroom.

"As you all know _very well_ that today is a _grand day_." He sighed deeply. "Please, _please_ don't get into trouble. I have enough on my plate as it is and I don't need _you_ all to add to it, is that clear?" He asked sternly with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"Yes Senior Enchanter." The mages chanted.

"Now, then. On with class. Turn to page-"

Time seemed to go on forever as Vivianna looked at the clouds passing by through the towers windows. She was very distracted today. She couldn't think of anything other than the kiss Cullen and her shared. She turned to look at the wall to see if she could spot him but he was not within the classroom. She didn't want to appear that she was looking for him. Only Niall spotted her discreetly looking around the classroom but said nothing.

"And that is-"

The bell rung. Vivianna sighed in relief. She wanted to be anywhere but learning today.

"Alright, remember to write your views on today's lesson. Have fun at the ball today."

"You have a date?" Niall asked as they grabbed their belongings.

Vivianna blushed. Niall chuckled at her flushed state.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Well, I hope you got your wish. See you then." Niall sighed as he walked away slightly defeated.

Vivianna only frowned. She couldn't help him even if she wanted to. She didn't know anyone who did not have a date. Well besides Jowan, but he only hoped his _friend_ would show.

She dropped her books onto her bed and turned to close her curtain. Today there were no duties as everyone was getting ready. There was a small basket of fruits for her to snack on before dinner. She grabbed an apple and bit into it as she opened her spell book to start studying to pass the time.

"What are you doing?"

Vivianna dropped her apple in a scare as she looked at the person who interrupted her.

"Herminia! What are you doing here?" Vivianna asked startled.

Herminia laughed. "I was going to come and see if you were getting ready."

She looked at the apple on the floor before picking it up and tossing it into the waste basket.

"And it seems you are not. May I ask why?"

Vivianna only shrugged. "There is plenty of time to get ready and -"

"No and's Vivi!" Said Ceci as she came into her small space.

"I'm doing hair and you do make up. Ron said that you received a package and according to Jowan, it was the most amazing dress he's ever seen. Where is it?" Herminia asked as she opened the armoire.

"In your face." Vivianna answered as she stood behind Herminia to admire the dress.

"Maker's breath!" Ceci and Herminia breathed.

"This dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?" Ceci asked.

"Wynne sent it to me. She said she saw it and thought of me." Vivianna said softly as she sat on the bed looking at the patterns on her blanket.

"Wynne is such an amazing person. She got me shoes and got Ceci a beautiful necklace." Herminia gushed as she placed the dress on Vivianna's bed.

Vivianna only smiled and looked at the window, looking at the sky.

"Well, lets get you ready!" Ceci cheered as she grabbed Vivianna and placed her on the vanity to start her hair and makeup.

0-0-(Chapter 6 comes into play)-0-0

He couldn't stop his fidgeting even if he tried. Some of the templars still had armor but those who were fortunate, like himself, were able to dress appropriately for the occasion.

"_Knight Commander! I cant accept this!"_ _He exclaimed as he held in his hand a fine suit. The top and bottom were black with gold embroidery and a white sash that went across the top._

"_Nonsense! I won't have you go on your templar armor. Besides, last year and the year before that, you had your armor. Why don't you have fun for a change, hmm?"_

"_I – I don't know what to say?"Cullen said in awe as he held the garments tighter. _

"_Thank you?"_

_Cullen laughed. "Thank you, sir." _

"_No get, before I change my mind." Greagoir said as he pointed to the door._

_Cullen only nodded and practically ran to his room to get ready._

It was a beautiful attire, but he wondered if Vivianna would find it fine. Or better than fine.

'_It's probably too much… maybe I should just put on my armor and give this back...'_

"I know what you are thinking, and no. You look fabulous!" Complemented Sam as he stood next to him.

"Thanks, Sam." Cullen managed as he blushed furiously.

His honey eyes scanned the room and although there were many of them dressed for the occasion, he felt as though he was overdressed.

"And now my fellow templars, let us begin this long dance." Irving said as he opened the door to the Harrowing chamber now, ballroom.

Cullen heard the templars, swallow hard as the mages came in. The male mages were equally impressive as the templars if not better if Cullen would say so. The women looked amazing. More radiant than ever and very enthusiastic.

"Finally getting rid of the ugly robes." Elbowed Sam next to him as he chuckled.

Cullen only grabbed his side and smiled at the joke.

"And now ladies and gentlemen. Today is a day for celebration." Irving announced.

As Irving was giving his speech, he looked around to see if he could spot her. He slightly panicked when he didn't see her at all.

"Before we begin. I would like to announce that today is not only a ball, but also a person's name day. She is dear to many of you. She was very lucky indeed to become a mage and you all know her. Please, let us sing for our friend and sister, Vivianna for she turns one in twenty."

Cullen's head turned quickly to the door as it opened. The crowd applauded as she came in and Cullen's breath was taken away.

Her dress was magnificent. It had the color of pink rose petals. Diamonds that rested on her shoulders and diving into the sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged her waist and flared out slightly at her knees and pooling around her.

Her hair was in a beautiful braid adored with diamonds. Her cheeks were slightly pink from blushing, her eyes having a smoky color to bring out her emerald gem like eyes. Her lips, the same shade of rose petal pink as her dress. A glow emanating from her as she walked like a princess in her castle. The way the dress moved with her, was like a river. When she turned to face Irving, Cullen swallowed as he got a good look at the back of her dress.

The diamonds continued from the shoulder to the tip of the lower back. A bow nicely folded on the lower back with a medium circular sized rose petal pink diamond with little diamonds surrounding it. The back pooled to the floor, extending around her.

Maker but she was the most beautiful out of everyone within the room. His eyes turned to see a few women jealous of her attire. Mind you, they of course, were also beautiful, but his eyes couldn't look anywhere else for long as his eyes landed on her again and again.

"Happy name day Vivianna. May you have many more." Irving said as he handed her a gift.

She only smiled as her blushed deepened before she turned to the rest of the mages.

"Let us start with dinner and then dance." Greagoir announced as the band started to play.

The mages and templars all sat down across from each other and began to eat. Cullen approached Vivianna before she took out her own chair. He was quick enough to reach her and pulled out the chair for her. All the while blushing.

"You look, beautiful." He breathed softly as his blush deepened.

Vivianna nodded and sat down. "Thank you." She said as Cullen pushed the chair into the table and went around the long table to sit across from her.

Dinner was very quiet. Small chatter here and there. There was a lot of talk about the College of Magic within the grown ups and a lot of who can cast this spell better than the other with the rest of the mages.

Vivianna was enjoying just sitting, staring at the man. He was handsome. His hair styled in its usual golden waves, matching his honey eyes.

"You look amazing, Cullen." Vivianna complemented as she looked at his attire.

"Thanks." He murmured with a nod as he continued to play with his soup.

He wasn't very hungry. His nerves getting the best of him.

After some time, the mages got up to dance. The song was slow. It helped to dance and speak with others. Getting to know those who were new and build trust among others.

Cullen got up. Her eyes trained on him until he came to her on the other side of the table.

"Could I have this dance?" Cullen asked of her as he extended his hand for her to take.

She nodded, unable to say anything as she placed her hand in his, in a trance.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor. He coughed, nervous of touching her and keeping her close. She turn to him, waiting for him to make a move. To shy to actually move on her own. He approached her cautiously and placed a hand on her hips. She gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder before they locked hands and began to waltz.

No words were said between them. Their eyes convey everything they wanted to say to each other. Cullen was deep in love with her. And he could tell that she felt the same way. It was the greatest birthday gift she could ever receive. To know that in his eyes she could see truth. Though also pain.

Maker take her, but she knew that pain well. It mirrored in her eyes. It couldn't be. They couldn't be. They were, however, grateful for the moment.

She placed her head on his shoulder as they came closer to dance. His scent of roses lulling her to relax. She felt safe in his embrace. She felt him place his chin on her head as he twirled them about around the room. Both closed their eyes, in sync with each other and the music.

She smelled of lilacs and sweets. It made him miss home.

The song changed to one of enthusiasm as boots and heels clicked and clacked about the room. Vivianna laughed as Herminia and Ceci came next to them with Gary and Ron.

"Gary! Ron!" She greeted with a slight hug to each.

Ron only gave her a thumbs up and Gary only smiled at her for her date. She blushed and in return winked and gestured to their dates. They only laughed as they danced away from them.

She turned her head to see the one person who should be having fun.

"I'll be back." She said to Cullen as another song rolled.

"What's wrong?" She asked Jowan as she sat next to him.

He was sitting down at the table looking defeated and very depressed. He looked dashing in all black attire with red trimmings at the seams. Jowan's blue eyes looked at her and sucked in a breath.

"What?" Vivianna asked panicked as she looked at her hands and her dress.

"You are- you are breathtaking." Jowan said in awe.

Vivianna blushed and giggled.

"Don't be so dramatic!" She playfully smacked him.

"Could you come with me?" Jowan asked of her as he got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand.

"Where are we going? I have to-"

"Alone. Please? It would only take a moment." Jowan pleaded.

Vivianna looked at him and then at Cullen who was dancing with a fellow templar, laughing.

She looked back at Jowan and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs until they reached the second floor.

The ball was only three hours in and already there were slight, quiet moans in the hallway. Vivianna only blushed as she followed Jowan. He didn't seemed fazed by the noise as she looked at him.

Jowan released her hand as they entered the chapel. She looked at him with suspicion as she followed him to the far corner where she could see, what she assumed was a priest, praying.

"Jowan, we shouldn't-"

"I am here." Jowan interrupted her sentence as he addressed the woman who was praying.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Lily?" Vivianna asked surprised. "Jowan what does she-"

Vivianna stopped talking as he stood next to her and grabbed her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

"I guess you heard the chant?" Asked Jowan as he looked at Vivianna.

"The Cha-"

Her eyes widen as his words ringed in her ears.

"_Listen to the chant."_ He had told her a few days back.

"You!" Vivianna pointed angrily. "You are the cause of his torture! Of our friendship!"

"Vivianna!" Jowan pleaded with her.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I thought you cared for your friend?" Lily asked innocently.

Vivianna only took two steps before Jowan stood in front of her and made her walk backwards, to give each of them space. Vivianna was angry. Beyond angry and all she wanted was to rip the woman's heart out.

"Why did you call me here?" Vivianna said as she gritted her teeth. Her jaw set, letting Jowan know that he was treading on thin ice.

"I know why they won't let me take the harrowing." Jowan said as calmly as he could even if he was becoming annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because there is a rumor going around that I am a bloodmage -"

"So they are going to make him tranquil." Lily finished his sentence as she stood next to him, placing a hand on his cheek making him turn to her.

Vivianna's eyes widen.

"Tell me that they are not true!" Vivianna slightly yelled at them. Her eyes darting from Jowan to Lily and back.

"It isn't! I wouldn't – I couldn't do that to you or Lily!" Jowan promised.

"Then where are they getting these rumors?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Please believe me! But Vivi... i'm scared." He said softly at the end.

"Who told you, you were becoming tranquil?" She question with suspicion.

"I did."

Vivianna glared at her.

"And how do _you_ know?" She snapped at her.

"I saw them on Greagoir's desk. Irving is delaying him because he wants proof first." Lily elaborated with a sigh.

Vivianna placed a hand on her lips.

She shook her head and then started to pace.

"No. He wouldn't do that without cause!" She looked at Lily and Jowan. "I will speak to him. He will tell me and -"

"And then what? He won't listen to you. These rumors are everywhere." He looked at Lilly with tears brimming in his eyes. "They will take everything from me. Even Lily." He said softly.

"They should." Vivianna said without looking at them.

"Vivianna?! How -"

"It's the truth, Jowan." She snapped at him as she turned around to face him. "It's the truth. Every since you met with her, everything has gone to shit! Our friendship, your way of thinking, of _being_!"

"I have always wanted to leave-!"

"But at what cost, Jowan?!" She yelled at him.

"Look at Anders! If he just _obeyed_ he would be enjoying the damn ball! As you should! And a priest or a chanter?" She looked at Lily with hatred. "You were sworn into celibacy, were you not?!"

Lily didn't say anything. She was right. She only looked at Jowan before her eyes landed on Vivianna.

"I love him. I cant control what my heart tells me, just like how you can control what you feel for-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Vivianna hissed.

"But it's truth!" Jowan interjected.

"It's different! I know my place. I know that we can _never_ be together." She lifted her head high. "I am a mage. He is a dedicated templar. We know our place as should you!"

"I am not going to stay to become tranquil, _just_ so I can satisfy you!" Growled Jowan.

"What are you saying?"

"That I am going to escape. Tonight. And I need your help."

Vivianna could not believe what she was hearing. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She wanted to cry. She wanted to shake him until he saw reason.

"Why, Jowan? Why would you do this to me?" She said softly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I don't – I'm sorry Vivianna but I love her! I want to be with her! I am willing to give up everything, just to be with her!" Jowan said he he hugged Lily.

"Including us?"

Jowan's eyes widen as she sat in front of Andraste's statue. She looked conflicted and in pain as she looked at the statue. Her cheeks stained with tears that fell from her eyes.

"Yes." Jowan said after a long pause. "Even us."

Vivianna looked down. She placed a hand on her lips as a sob escaped her lips.

"Vivianna!" Jowan yelled after her as she ran down the hall heading towards her room.

She gasped as she collided with a soft mass. She looked up as the mass steadied her. Dread filled her as she looked into the wisdom filled. hazel eyes of none other than Irving.

"Is something wrong Vivianna? You should be dancing. Cullen is looking for you and -"

He stopped talking to see that she was slightly shaking. He softly reached her chin to tilt her head. His eyes narrowed to see tears run down her cheeks, messing up her makeup in the process.

"Vivianna? What has -"

Vivianna only shook her head as he let her go.

"Irving, I -"

She paused for a moment as she looked at the First Enchanter. An inner fight had begun within her.

'_Andraste, guide me.'_ She prayed as she closed her eyes. '_What should I do?'_


	9. Chapter 8 - Consequence

Sorry for the absence. Haven't been in the mood to write but here is a chapter. I might finish another and upload it. Don't know yet. Stay tuned for it. Also along with this story my mass effect one, **The Chilling Shards of Illusion,** will be updated along with this one. If there is a chapter here, then there is one on there as well.

I want to thank those who followed this story. It truly means a lot. To the readers who take their time off their day to read my story means a lot to me as well. It lets me know that I at least provide something for you to hopefully enjoy and forget the world if only for a moment. So again thank you and Maker watch over you all!

Hope you enjoy!

Check out **The Chilling Shards of Illusion** For a new Chapter!

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

0-0-0-0

P.S. _Italicize = a flash back_

_ **Bold **_**_Italicize_**_** = Flash back of the harrowing**_

_(__talicize__ with Parentheses) = Vivianna's thoughts or someone's thoughts._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: **Consequence

(_Don't panic. Everything will be alright. Yes. Everything is fine.) _Or so she thought as she swallowed the on going nerves that threatened to consume her as the wall exploded.

"_What is wrong, Vivianna?" He asked again, taking a step towards her. _

"_I – I-" _

_She couldn't form the words. _

(_Should I tell him?) She wondered over and over in her mind. (Was it the right thing to do?)_

She took a breath as she casted her spell and defeated the sentinel that guard the phylactery chambers. It's hollowed eyes looked at her. They had an eerie moment as the sentinel fell to its knees. Looking through its eyes, she could see only wrong.

"_Vivianna?" _

_His voice was cautious. He had every reason to be cautious of her. Especially as she stopped in front of him. _

"This is where they store all the phylacteries." Lily announced happily.

"Which one is yours?" Vivianna asked softly.

"_**Are you so opposed to freedom, you accept being a caged animal?"**_

_**She glared menacingly at the demon of pride. **_

"_**You know nothing of me." She hissed.**_

_**Pride laughed. A deep, thundering rumble that made her shiver in fright. **_

"_**How little you know, my pet. I know every thought, every secret, every move you have and will make." Pride tilted its head in mockery. "Tell me… what is the price you are willing to pay?"**_

"Found it." Vivianna said softly and turned to give him the phial that contained his means of escape.

He took it, happily. She watched as a true smile graced his otherwise dark features. He was a beautiful man. And he deserved to be happy. It was something she had to come to terms with. Even if she didn't like it.

"Let's hurry." Lily said hurriedly as Jowan let the tiny phial fall, shattering it to pieces.

Vivianna flinched at the noise.

"_**You best be careful, my pet. Your life is forfeit when we meet again."**_

They stopped but for a moment at the door.

(_Everything is fine. All this will be over.)_

She closed her eyes as the door opened, bracing herself for the consequence.

"So what you said was true." Said Knight Commander Greagoir disappointed.

"_Did you think I wouldn't know?" _

_Her eyes widen as she looked at him. A scowl on his face. _

"_Nothing pasts me child. I didn't become first enchanter by keeping my eyes and ears shut." _

"_So… you knew… yet you didn't do anything?" She slightly raised her voice. _

"_There is nothing to say, Vivianna. It is my job to -"_

"_Why hasn't he gone through the harrowing? He fears he is going to be made tranquil." She demanded._

"_And how does he – ah. The initiative. Of course." Irving shook his head in amusement._

"_This is no laughing matter, First Enchanter." She retorted. _

"_No. And neither is playing with blood magic."_

_Vivianna gasped. _

"_You lie! He swore that he didn't-"_

"_Of course he would! Anything to make you believe." He narrowed his eyes at her. "For him, Vivianna, you would pay, __any_ _price and he __knows_ _this!"_

"An initiative, conspiring with a blood mage." Greagoir continued as he stepped forward.

"I'm disappointed in you." He slightly snarled at Lily. "She seemed shocked and fully in control of her own mind."

"_I won't be played a fool, Irving!" She yelled at him. _

_She turned around, ready to dismiss this whole affair. _

"_You are already a fool, Vivianna."_

_She froze midway to the door. _

"_**How little you know my pet."**_

_She turned. Her braid, bangs and dress, flared dramatically as she turned to address him. _

"_Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes at the First Enchanter. _

_Pride's words ringing in her ears._

"_**I know every move you have and will make."**_

"Not a thrall of the blood mage then." He said as he turned back to Irving. "You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished." Greagoir shook his head and looked down at the carpet. The designs entrancing him.

_He looked at the window. Admiring the full moon. It was a clear night. And it was wasted. _

"_Greagoir will know of this. But, I want to save him. If one of my own has to go down, so must one of his." His fist landed on his desk. _

_It made her jump._

"_Tell me, Vivianna. What are you willing to do to protect him?" _

_She didn't falter in her answer. _

"_Anything."_

"_Then tell me what I need to know." _

He turned to her at last. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as he shook his head in pure disappointment.

"Barely a mage and you already broke the rules of the circle…" He shook his head and looked at the ceiling. "Out of everyone, I thought you better than this. I thought -" He didn't bother to finish his sentence.

It was clear that he was disappointed and the trust and care that he had for her was gone.

"It was not her fault! It was my idea!" Jowan defended her.

She looked at Irving. Her hopes and dreams however, were crushed. Crumbling as he didn't even look at her. He didn't defend her. Did not speak on her behalf.

"_What are you willing to do to protect him?"_

It rang in her ears over and over again.

"_**Tell me… what price are you willing to pay?"**_

"Enough! As Knight Commander of the knights here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiative has scorn the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." Greagoir declared.

"NO!" Vivianna and Jowan yelled.

"The mage's prison. I can't -"

"I won't let you touch her!" Jowan cried out as he took out a knife and stabbed his hand.

Lily and Vivianna's eyes widen in shock.

Corrupt magic flowed around her. She could feel it's foul stench of death. She could feel its power.

"Vivianna!"

Her head turned to honey eyes widen in horror. Jowan unleashed his spell.

"NO!" Vivianna cried out loudly.

Light engulfed her as hot searing pain was felt through her very veins. A mark appeared, carving itself onto her right arm. Her emerald eyes were replaced by white searing eyes. Time slowed down for her as she stood in front of a concentrated Jowan. She casted a long barrier to protect the knights, despite their treachery. His spell backfired and hit the one person he tried to protect.

The light that erupted from her, knocked everyone down. Time move forward as Jowan gasped.

"How could you?" She whispered to him.

"I – I was…"

"You lied to me." She slightly whimpered.

"I was going to give it all up! For her!" He yelled at her.

"Irving knew of this…"

Jowan's eyes widen.

"I told you…"

She looked behind her. Her eyes landed on his golden hair. He was unconscious it seemed. She sighed sadly and turned to look at Jowan once more.

"You betrayed me, Jowan… my only friend."

Anger bubbled suddenly inside of her. A choking need to just squeeze the life out of him. All because of _her_.

"Get out. And don't come back." She told him as she pointed behind her. She didn't even look at him as she said it.

Jowan was taken aback by her command.

"But Lily-"

"Make the choice, Jowan. You can't have both now. Either your freedom, or we all fall."

Jowan stared at her glowing eyes for a moment before he looked behind him at an unconscious Lily.

He went to Lily and placed a kiss on her cheek before he turned to Vivianna. Instead of leaving immediately, he pulled her hand, bring her close to him. He bent down slightly and gave her a kiss on her petal pink lips one last time. He slowly backed away from her. Trying to remember her. Burn her into his memory. Then he ran.

Tears ran down her cheeks. The glow faded as everyone stirred awake. Except for Lily.

"Don't -"

She cut Greagoir off as she approached Lily. She bend down and placed a glowing hand above her chest.

"I hate you. For ruining my life. But for him. In owe it to him." She whispered to Lily.

She watched as she sucked the corrupt magic out of Lily and into herself. She screamed as the foul magic entered her body. Her body fought. Whispers heard in her ear of truths.

"_**All you have to do is let me in. You know you want this."**_

She could feel its claws piercing into her skin.

"_**Never."**_

Whispered voices hissed in union as the mark on her arm glowed. She was thrown back and hit the wall in full force. A sickening crack was heard throughout the corridor. Cullen gasped and got up as Vivianna slid down the wall. Her vision blurred at the edges.

"Vivianna! I'm here." She heard his soft voice.

Cullen sat on his knees, hovering over her as he slowly parted her bangs to see her emerald gem like eyes. She looked at him with pain.

"Don't - Don't take her to Aeonar. Please." She whispered as she took a shallow breath and allowed the darkness to embrace her. The last thing she heard was Cullen calling to her to stay with him.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Blessing

Sorry for the wait. Had to wrap up any school stuff and now I can _finally_ enjoy my **summer**! I'm very excited since my birthday is next month and I do not know what my husband has up his sleeve for me, but I am excited!

Anyway, I am having a bit of trouble trying to find correct action words to describe the characters states and how they would sound. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know. How would you change the sentence? You can either PM me or sent it with a review. I would _really_ appreciate it! It would help me better make chapters!

Check out **The Chilling Shards of Illusion** For a new Chapter!

_**I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters.** Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot._

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

* * *

**Chapter 9: **A Blessing

It had been some time. No one had come to see her like Irving or Greagoir. She was tired of the dark. The silence. It was deafening.

"_You crave more. You can have it all." _

She shut her eyes tight, preventing the tears from falling.

"_Just summit."_

Light suddenly invaded her darkness. Clinking of armor soon followed the light. The creak of the door alerted her to their approach.

"Lets go."

His voice was gruff and without emotion.

He grasped her hands harshly and tied them before pushing her to go forward. She fell, haven't been able to use her legs in some time.

"Get up."

It was a command. She needed a minute, but it seemed even that was not granted to her as he yanked her by her hair. She yelped in pain and slightly stumbled as he shoved her forward, towards the oak door.

The door opened and she could smell the air that was always smelt through the first floor of the circle. Salty.

"Vivianna…" It was a pained whisper.

Duncan was mortified as he finally got to see her.

"Duncan?" She questioned his presence as she slightly stumbled towards him.

Duncan caught her before she fell. His face downturn to show disgust as his nostrils were filled with her smell.

She smelled of death. Like someone rotting from the inside out.

He turned her chin and she was slightly pale and a bit more bony than he remembered. She was also very hot. Her temperature was rising.

"She has a fever." Duncan said as he turned with a fierce glare at the templar who went to get her from the dungeons.

The templar shrugged and walked away as the Knight Commander and Irving approached.

"I will take her under my wing. She will become a Grey Warden. There is no place for her here." Duncan said with anger.

He turned back to Vivianna as she could barely stand.

"Irving has convinced me to let her go. I reported to the Chantry that I am letting her go because you invoked the right of conscription." Said Greagoir.

He finally looked at the bundle in Duncan's arms. His face slightly fell for all he could see was pale, clammy skin and her hair obscuring her face. Her face was nuzzled underneath Duncan's chin as Duncan lifted her bridal style to address him and Irving.

Duncan nodded. His eyes ignited in anger.

"Then I will take my leave." He announced and walked past them.

Vivianna wanted to say something. It was something she wanted to say but she couldn't form the words. She was tired. She fell asleep in his arms.

0-0-0-0

The sound of a loud rush made her groan to wake up. Her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light above her. She turned to her side until she was facing the dirt.

'_... wait.. dirt?'_

Her eyes shot opened. Green greeted her. Green like her eyes. She gasped and got up. Her heart accelerated as she looked around. She was surround by trees and…

"Where am I?!" She yelled as her eyes darted frantically side to side, up and down, capturing her surroundings..

"Outside the circle. I'm glad you're awake."

She turned to his voice.

"Duncan?" She questioned. She got up so fast that she slightly lost balance.

"Whoa there."

He went to catch her but she halted him as she used a nearby tree as leverage.

"Where am I? Is this… is this a dream?" She asked as a hand slid down her face.

"Unfortunately, its real." Duncan said softly as he went to his makeshift campfire and grabbed a canteen and handed it to her.

"It's water." He said as she didn't take the canteen.

She accepted the canteen and began to drink eagerly. She didn't know how long she had gone without water or food as her stomach began to rumble. She blushed as Duncan slightly chuckled.

"There is a river nearby if you want to clean up." He said as he pointed in the direction the river would be. He looked around his campfire for a moment before looking at her sheepishly. "Unfortunately, I didn't get your things when we left."

She looked down at herself and gasped in horror as she still had her dress from the ball but it was muddy and dirty at the bottom. Her face downturn into disgust as she got to smell herself. She smelt so bad. She really needed a bath.

"Once you get something to eat and clean up, I will tell you what happened and why you are out here." Duncan informed her as he went to his campfire to start making a small meal for her.

She placed the canteen on the ground before looking in the direction he pointed.

"Oh here. Before you go." He turned to give her a bar of soap.

She gingerly took it and looked at him then at the direction the river would be. She walked towards the green bushes that greeted her and deeper into the trees. The river was loud, so she was able to locate it. She looked at the river and got curious as she approached the bank of the river.

She gasped as she saw her reflection within the clear water. Further inspection and she could see fish swimming down the river. She smiled as she looked up to the clear blue sky. Closing her eyes to smell the wonders of nature. To feel the clear wind on her face. She looked at her toes as she wiggled them to feel the dirt and grass between her toes and under her bare feet.

She giggled as she looked around in wonder.

Once she had enough of the small wonder, she went to a tree and took off her dress. Careful not to damage it more than it already was. She went to the bank the river, holding the bar of soap close to her chest. She shivered and yelped as her feet entered its cold waters.

'_Its cold!'_ She mentally screamed.

"It's going to be cold! Just endure it! You're going to be doing this for the rest of our journey! You might as well get used to it!" Yelled Duncan nearby.

'_... Rest of our journey?'_

Her eyes widen as she turned in the direction of Duncan's voice. She was about to ask when she decided that she would first get this over with, eat and get answers.

It was a very long moment before Vivianna came back to the camp. Duncan gave her a plate of eggs, bacon, bread and some fruits.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Eat what you can." He said as he bit into an apple.

It was silent as she ate. She ate very slowly as the events that she could remember came as a rush. Her fork clattered on her plate as she turned to her arm. She hadn't even thought of her arm. The hot searing pain and tearing of flesh she felt on her right arm. Her fingers landed on her mark that appeared out of nowhere. She closed her eyes as she fingered the lines and circles, trying to figure out what it was.

"It appears to be a bird. Though I could be wrong." Duncan said softly as he grabbed a mirror and handed it to her.

She grabbed it without question and placed it where she could see her arm.

Indeed it looked like a bird. With soaring wings and a sword at the bottom. Outside the wings was an ark with spikes and dots going towards the center of the mark. It was enchanting but also frightening.

"I cant remember much after I blacked out." She said as she handed him back the mirror.

"All I know is that you were locked in a dungeon because you let Jowan escape. You were in there for two weeks. Irving tried hard to allow Greagoir to let you come with me. I didn't invoke the right. But I was going to. I rather had done that, then waste time." Duncan shook his head.

"The right? Do you mean-"

"Yes."

He turned to stare at her as she stared at him in pure disbelief.

"No, no no. Take me back!" She demanded as she got up.

Her plate clattered to the floor and rolled towards the fire.

"I cannot do that. They will kill you -"

"It's their right!" She snapped at him. "It's their right to do their job! I helped a blood mage escape!"

Duncan frowned at her anger.

"You helped a friend."

Vivianna scuffed at the word.

"A _friend_." The word sounded bitter as it rolled off of her tongue. "I have no _friends_."

She turned her back to him. Her arms crossed.

"What about, Wynne?"

Vivianna's eyes widen. Her arms fell to her sides as she looked up at the orange hue in the sky.

"She is more like a mother. Not a friend. I do miss her…"

"She is in Ostagar. Being looked after by one of my own."

She turned to look at him.

"You mean?"

Duncan nodded.

"We are heading to Ostagar. You can reunite with her."

She looked at the fire. Deep in thought.

"It wouldn't matter. Once this war is over, she has a place to come back to… I however -"

"Have the wardens." He interrupted her.

She looked at him surprised.

"We are not much, but we do look out for each other. We have a common, noble goal." Duncan smiled as he looked at her.

"I -" She turned back to the fire as she slowly sat down. "I guess I do have you now."

Duncan smiled as he too looked at the fire.

"I know the circle meant a lot to you. And I am sorry for what happened." He said softly.

It was quiet for a moment. The only sound was the crackling of the fire.

"Me too." She finally responded.

"It's getting late. You should rest." Duncan instructed.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No offense but now that I am not in the circle, I don't take orders from no one." She smirked.

Duncan laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh that warmed her heart. She blushed as her smile grew.

"Very well." He said as he looked at her through his lashes. "You can have first -"

The mark on her arm started to glow. It would dim then go bright. Like a beacon. A rustle nearby soon followed. And then the whispers.

"Why is-?"

"Get down!" Duncan cried out as he reached for her as an arrow followed by more came raining down on their camp.

"Duncan!" Vivianna screamed as he was hit by two arrows to his chest.

Her cry made her mark glow brighter making her cry out in agony as the mark burned. Her eyes turned white as anger rose within her. She turned to the bushes and set them on fire. Her magic stronger than ever.

Duncan gasped at her display. It was unlike anything he had seen before. If he was honest, he was a bit afraid of her in that moment. He couldn't stop her even if he tried. He looked around as the fire engulfed their area and screams from the darkspawn grew within the forest.

He grunted as he tried his best to break the tips of the arrows, leaving the blade inside his chest. He would be fine for now. The ichor wasn't a big deal, but the fire was roaring and spreading. He had to get them out before they too, became ashes.

"Vivianna!" He called to her.

She turned to look at him. Her teeth bared, her brows furrowed and her hands clenched in anger as she turned to him.

"We need to move!" He motioned with his hand for her to follow.

He gasped as he grasped his chest in pain.

"Duncan!" She ran to him and helped him to grab their things. Her magic would not be able to stop the fire. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes went back to normal, but the mark continued to burn within her veins. She looked around, assessing the situation.

"By the Maker… what have I done?" She question with sorrow.

"No time for that. We need to move." Duncan slightly coughed as he grabbed her hand and began to run.

Trees came down and the animals within the forest whined and ran in different directions as the fire spread further. Vivianna's heart twisted with fear and sorrow. She had caused devastation to a portion of the forest. She didn't know how far it would go, but if she could do this to the forest, imagine what she could do to a town or a city.

Duncan tripped as his food slightly twisted on the main road. They were already out of the forest safely, while the inner part was still burning.

"Duncan." Vivianna tried to hold him steady before he fell, with little success as she fell next to him.

"I'm so sorry." Vivianna said softly as she got up quickly and fetched water from their things.

"It's not your fault." He rasped out as he grasped his chest in pain.

"Let me help." Vivianna said as she handed him the water canteen and began to undo some of the belts that held his light armor.

His hand stopped her. He didn't know why he had stopped her. Perhaps he was still afraid? Regardless, her emerald eyes looked at him with pain. She was on the verge of tears as she looked at him.

"Please." She murmured as she waited for him to move his hand.

He had to trust her. Her display earlier had him frighten. But at the moment she was gentle.

It felt like an eternity before he finally moved his hand away and allowed her to open the top part of his armor. She counted to three and pulled the blades from his chest. Duncan cried out in agony as the blades had jagged ends.

She murmured an apology and closed her eyes.

'_Heal him. Help me heal him. Please. Don't fail me now.'_ She pleaded as she focused on healing him.

His breathing was labored as she closed her eyes shut, willing her magic to heal him.

She didn't feel anything. Not the soft tingle that she felt when she healed Cullen. She didn't know why and she was starting to panic.

"Don't… panic…" Duncan advised with labored breaths. "You… can… do… this…"

He knew that some spells, she could not cast. He didn't know why and neither did she, but if he could help for him to stay alive, he would.

She nodded to him as she began to relax.

'_Please. Help me heal him.'_

He continued to say that in her mind until she felt that soft tingling within her. Like a mother's caress within her skin. She opened her eyes and guided her hands across his chest. It was like looking through him to find the wounds to close them. It was fascinating and also very draining.

It didn't take long before Duncan felt better. She cast one last spell to give him energy and she soon fell on her back out of excursion.

Her vision was blurred at the corners as tears fell from her eyes. His brown, concerned eyes came into her vision.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness that followed.

"I'm not." He said after she closed her eyes and passed out. He looked at her arm as the mark's glow died down.

He bent and carried her bridal style after he grabbed his pack and placed it over his shoulder and continued going down the road. He had to find some place to rest before her spell wore out. He was able to find a place nearby the river as he went to east side of the road.

He placed her down and began to unroll a bed roll and placed her on top and covered her with a blanket. His eyes drifted to her arm and gingerly placed a hand over it.

"It seems the Maker has blessed you with a gift." He murmured to no one. He doubted she heard him.

"It's a terrible blessing." She murmured back to him.

Their eyes met as Duncan was startled, thinking that she was asleep.

"I burned down portion of the forest. Can you imagine what I could do to a city or a town?" She whispered to him as tears fell from her emerald eyes.

He shushed her as he would a child.

"I'm sure with enough practice, you can master it's talent to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"You think so?" She slightly sobbed.

"I know so. Get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

She nodded as he got up and moved towards the fire.

He knew that she was watching him. But he had to make sure that his fear of her was masked. It was something he never encountered. Yet he was also afraid of the Archdemon if she ever appeared. But this was a new scale for him. He turned back to see her as she was on her side, sleeping. The mark on her arm was something extraordinary. If it didn't glow, it would have been too late.

He frowned as he realized that after the glow, the whispers were next to know that the darkspawn were near.

'_A blessing indeed.'_

He thought as he turned back to the fire to have first watch before dawn approached.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Royal Cavalry

There will be **no new chapter** for The Chilling Shards of Illusion until further notice. _**Please read my update on my profile for further information.**_

I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters. Only my customized character (Vivianna Amell) and the plot.

-Much love, SerenityxGarrus!

* * *

**Chapter 10:** The Royal Cavalry

He grunted as he slid back. The heel of his boots, digging into the soft dirt. His shield keeping him safe from the bashing of his foe's great sword. Trained ears caught the light steps behind him and he swung, despite his awkward crouched position.

The man gasped in surprise as he was too late to dodge the blade that struck him. He grunted as he wavered and grasped his chest in pain.

"That was a bit hard, Alistair!" whined Daveth.

Alistair rolled his eyes and laid narrow eyes on the lad.

"Do you think the darkspawn are going to care in the slightest if you're injured?"

Footsteps were heard behind him. He turned around swiftly and raised his shield to block the bash that came from Ser Jory.

Ser Jory grunted as his blade ricochet from Alistair's shield.

"For a wooden shield, it can pack a wallop," Ser Jory said breathless.

"I rather use my daggers. Why cant we use them for practice?" whined Daveth.

Alistair turned his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"They are lucky daggers!" Daveth argued.

"If they are lucky you wouldn't miss and I would be dead," Alistair said with a huff as he stated the obvious. "I wouldn't be much use dead."

Ser Jory only shook his head in amusement.

Daveth crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the far horizon, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Anyhow," began Alistair with a clear of his throat. "That was terrible. And when I mean terrible, I mean _terrible_."

"You are too hard on them, Alistair," said Wynne as she came to the three men carrying a tray with tea and snacks.

"They are wardens! They need all the help they can get," Alistair argued.

"Not yet!" Daveth yelled with a huff.

"You're lucky Duncan is not here, training you," said Alistair as he shot Daveth a look of annoyance. "You wouldn't be whining."

Wynne shook her head and smiled.

"Take a break. You can go back to bashing them later. You need energy," she advised as she placed the tray nearby a table and gestured for the men to take what they wanted.

Alistair sighed deeply and sheath his sword on his hip and his shield on his back.

"Thank you, Lady Wynne," Ser Jory bowed and devoured a strawberry.

Wynne only nodded with a smile..

"Alistair. May I have a word?" Wynne gestured for him to walk with her, away from the two would be wardens.

"Is something wrong?" Alistair asked as he swallowed a slice of cheese.

"I just got a letter from the circle…" She stopped to look at him and then at the parchment in her hand.

Instead of finishing her sentence, she gave him the letter to read.

He raised a brow as he gingerly grabbed the parchment and read its content.

_Wynne,_

_The events that took place today will have you shaken. I had to release Vivianna from our circle for what has transpired. _

_She allowed a blood mage to escape and I refused to let the Chantry punish her for following my instructions. I hope you understand that what I am about to say, was not for revenge but if one of mine had to fall so did theirs. _

_I fought hard to make Greagoir see reason after he sent her to the dungeons. _

_The outcome, was for her to become a Grey Warden. She left with Duncan. The Grey Warden I told you about. I hope this letter finds you before she arrives. _

_She… is not well, Wynne. _

_And neither is Duncan… _

Alistair grabbed the parchment with both hands. His hands trembling.

_After Duncan took her away, Greagoir ordered for their deaths. He told the chantry that she escaped with his help. _

_The paper that I signed was a farce! Wynne, please, maker I hope this letter finds you quickly! I know that they are probably headed towards Ostagar, see if you can find them! _

_She was never ready to leave. Don't blame her for her mistakes. She did it out of fondness for the young man and to protect him. _

_-Irving_

It was long moment of silence that had Wynne on edge. Alistair re – read the paper maybe five times before he gave it back to Wynne.

"We need to get to them!" He said with alarm as he practically ran down the stairs and into his camp to grab his belongings.

"We can't leave Ostagar, Alistair!" Wynne shouted at him as she ran a few paces behind him.

"It's an emergency! We have to help them!" He snapped at her as he sheath his sword and shield on his back.

Wynne looked down for a moment before looking around.

"I will come with you. But I need a templar so there is no suspicion," Wynne said as she started to walk away.

"Wait for me!" She shouted as her steps picked up and lightly jogged to her destination.

_'I don't have time for this!'_ Alistair looked around quickly. He spotted the elf carrying messages.

"Excuse me! Sir, Elf!"

The elf in question turned to him and ran to him.

"Yes? Do you have a letter? Or a message?" The elf spoke softly with his head bowed.

"Yes. Tell Lady Wynne that I am sorry," he told the elf as he started to walk away with rapid steps.

"I will!" The elf shouted in return.

_'Sorry, Wynne.'_

"Open the gates! I have an emergency that involves Warden Commander Duncan!" Alistair shouted to the guard standing at attention at the gates.

"What do you mean?"

Alistair internally groaned as he turned to address King Cailan.

"Lady Wynne received a message, your majesty, about the safety of Duncan. I must leave immediately," he said hurriedly as the guard paused in his task to open the gates.

"Then I will accompany you. I cannot have Duncan harmed," Cailan said with determination.

"Your majesty, I must _insist_ that you stay," Alistair pleaded followed by a sigh of annoyance.

"Nonsense," Cailan waved his concern. "I will be fine. Lets go find him."

"_Them_, you mean. Lets go find _them_."

Alistair brought fingers to the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get frustrated.

"You were about to leave without me?!" Wynne scolded Alistair with a whack to his head.

"Ow! I didn't mean to! It was going to take a while for the chantry to release you," He said with a rub to the back of his head.

"You don't know the influence I have within the chantry, young man," Wynne huffed. "Your majesty," Wynne bowed as she addressed Cailan.

"You said them. Who is them?"

"A mage that Duncan went to recruit. They are in trouble. The details can be given later. And my magic can help," Wynne said with a smile.

"Then lets not waste more time!" Alistair said as he took the lead towards the mage's circle tower.

0-0-0-0

Her lungs were ready to be set aflame.

"Duncan - please -"

Duncan stopped running and turned to Vivianna as she stopped running and was gasping.

"Here," he unlatched the canteen from his hip and gave it to her to drink.

She hurriedly opened the canteen and drank the water. It spilled past her chin in her haste.

"Thank the maker!" She breathed. She sighed deeply followed by coughing as the water went down her throat.

She wiped her lips and chin with her hand, while handing him back the canteen.

"We need to keep moving," Duncan said hurriedly.

"They are this way!"

No more had the words left his lips were they found again.

Vivianna groaned.

"Didn't they take my phylactery to Denerim?! I don't understand why there are templars after me?!" Vivianna shouted behind her in anger.

"Don't dwell on that! Just keep -"

A templar came out of the bushes and rushed Duncan. Duncan was fast to unsheath his daggers and parried with the templars sword.

"Duncan!" Vivianna yelled in panic as two more came out of the bushes behind him and trying to corner Vivianna.

"Fight, Vivianna! We need to survive!" Duncan instructed as he pushed the templar and stepped back so his back was flush with Vivianna's.

"I cant… I know them… I can't…" She whispered to him as she looked at the eyes that belonged to those that used to say hi to her everyday.

"You must," Duncan whispered back.

Vivianna balled her hands into fists. Her heart in a turmoil as she looked at the two templars who were ready to advance.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as she shot fire towards them.

The templars counteracted her magic and advance with a war cry.

Duncan only nodded and shifted as he fought the templar in front of him.

Vivianna had no practice to fight actual people. Only demons. The templar on her right grew tired of dodging her fire and ice attacks. She cast a shield on herself as the one on the left had her attention.

"Vivianna!" Duncan shouted at her as he ended the life of the templar he fought.

He ran as his life depended on it to save Vivianna from the cast of the templar that she foolishly left her back open to.

0-0-0-0

A scream echoed within the forest.

"Vivianna!" Wynne cried out and ran in the direction of her scream.

"Wynne!" Alistair and Cailan shouted at the same time as they ran behind her to catch up.

0-0-0-0

Vivianna fell to her knees as her magic was sucked from her. She was exhausted. The world was more real… she couldn't feel the lick of the fade that was always at the edges.

The templar above her looked down at her. It's eyes down-turned.

"I'm sorry," the Templar murmured as they raised their blade and brought it down.

Vivianna closed her eyes, ready to meet her fate. Only Duncan's shout of horror was heard. Taken by the wind of the afternoon sky.

Silence reigned within the forest. No sound of its usual occupants were heard. The wind gone.

And the blow... never came.

She opened one eye before the other followed and watched as the Templar's eyes widen in surprise.

"No!"

Vivianna reached to the templar and caught them as they fell to their knees and onto her.

"Vivianna," she heard Duncan murmur.

Vivianna took off the helmet of the templar on her legs. She sobbed at the sight of red curly hair.

"Lizbeth…" she whispered with a slight sob.

She looked at the other two templars now dead. She gingerly laid Lizbeth down onto the grass and went to the other two.

"Richard. Frederick," she sobbed as she took off their helmets. She fell on her knees next to Frederick.

She closed his eyes and began to cry.

"Why?!" She screamed as she turned to Duncan with a hateful glare. "Why couldn't you just take me back like I told you?!" She screamed at him.

She stood up and advanced towards him until she was mere inches away from him.

Her hands balled into fists and punched him. Duncan grabbed his jaw in slight surprise.

"Vivianna!" Wynne scolded as she went to her.

"Hey!" Alistair and Cailan yelled back at her with a glare.

"None of this would be happening!" She continued to scream at Duncan.

"Irving wouldn't want that," Duncan said as he halted the king and Alistair from approaching to check on him.

"You don't know Irving," she hissed.

"He left you in the dungeons to die, Vivianna!"

"It was his right!"

"Vivianna. Please. Don't talk like this," Wynne pleaded as she approached her slowly.

Vivianna turned to glare at Wynne. It halted her from reaching Vivianna.

"You don't get to talk. You left me there to fend for myself! Don't talk down to me."

Wynne eyes widen as her heart felt crushed under her words.

"Don't talk to her like that, Vivianna. She was only trying to help."

"Don't talk to me like you're my father. You've done enough."

Alistair stared at the woman who Wynne described her to be. But all he saw was someone completely opposite. He had to maintain his eyes on her face and not on her attire. She looked like a princess that needed a long bath. Cailan however, was having fun eying her up and down.

"You know, for someone who saved your life, you are very ungrateful," Alistair spoke as he was getting rather annoyed by her outburst.

Vivianna stared at the man who placed Lizbeth in a grave now. Her glare was fiercer than before.

"Alistair," Duncan sighed with a shake of his head.

"I agree with Alistair," Cailan said with a nod.

"No one asked for your opinion and no one asked you to save me!" she snapped at Alistair.

"Well, excuse me for saving your life," he shot back.

"Let's all settle down. Ostagar is not far. Its best we get back," Cailan cut in.

Duncan turned to the king and finally realized he was in the presence of the king.

"Your Majesty! I am terrible sorry! I didn't expect -"

"A royal cavalry? Well, I couldn't allow the great grey wardens to lose their commander!" Cailan grinned.

Vivianna blushed as she looked at the king. She didn't know the king was young and neither in the presence of one.

"Maker save me," Vivianna murmured as she placed her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Wynne only smiled.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun!" Cailan grinned and winked at Vivianna.

Vivianna's blush grew until she was bright as a tomato. Duncan slightly chuckled.

"Not if I can help it, your majesty."

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan at my side, glorious," Cailan crooned.

Alistair only rubbed his neck in confusion.

"Come. You need to cha-"

Vivianna grasped her arm in pain as it started to glow.

"Duncan?" Vivianna questioned wearily.

Duncan heard the whispers. Alistair felt them near.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Cailan said with suspicion.

"Vivianna? What is -"

"Darkspawn!" Duncan and Alistair shouted as an arrow was spotted.

Alistair quickly stood in front of Vivianna and Wynne. The arrow impaled itself on his shield.

Vivianna set their swords aflame. Alistair and Cailan dropped their swords in surprise.

"It won't hurt-" Vivianna's sentence was cut as she was flung back and hit smack with a tree.

"Shit," Duncan cursed as the darkspawn squad came out of hiding from within the forest.

Duncan, Alistair and Cailan charged the darkspawn as Wynne ran to Vivianna.

"There is a mage within them Wynne," Vivianna groaned as she got up.

"Lets help them."

"Someone kill the emissary!" Duncan instructed as he vaulted over a darkspawn.

Alistair pushed his opponent and ran in the direction of the emissary.

He was in front of the emissary with his sword ready to plunge when he suddenly couldn't move.

"Alistair!" Cailan shouted in worry.

Duncan's eyes widen in horror as he turned.

The emissary laughed. His magic ready to strike.

Alistair closed his eyes, ready for the impact. When it never came.

He opened his eyes only to see a pink blur.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on the blur. His breath was taken away as her eyes glowed white, smoke slightly coming from it's edges. Her eyes trained on him. Sword cutting the emissary's head.

Sounds of the fighting returned to Alistair and he was able to move. He looked at his hand where his sword should have been. Instead it was being handed back, by her.

"You need to train with a mage, warden," Vivianna advised with a tilt of her head.

He only swallowed. Unable to say any words. Her eyes were just… pure white… not pupil… not color. Just white. Mist, hissing at the edges of her eyes. Her skin glowed. When she moved, it was as though she was hovering not walking. Like a ghost. Silent. Her tattoo glowing brighter.

"Alistair? Are you alright?" Duncan asked as he approached him.

Alistair was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say.

He shook his head and addressed Duncan with a nod. The battle was over and they had to hurry back to the safety of Ostagar.

"Duncan!"

Duncan and Alistair turned to watch as Wynne held Vivianna.

"Vivianna? What's wrong?" Duncan asked as he sat in front of Wynne with his arms opened to hold her.

"I don't know. The world… the world… is dark, Duncan… It hurts…." Vivianna whispered softly. Her eyes closed and her arm fell to her side.

"Vivianna?!" Wynne cried out in worry.

"Its alright. Whatever this thing is on her arm. It has gotten her to the point of exhaustion. Not to mention that a templar practically sucked her magic from her. We have been running for some time. It's time she gets lots of sleep," Duncan advised as he looked at Vivianna tenderly.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at how gingerly he adjusted her in his arms and got up, carrying her towards Ostagar.

He had never seen such… delicacy or tenderness or softness from him. He did know, Duncan, was a very nice man. Who had a great heart. But this… was something different.

_'Who are you?'_ He pondered as he watched Duncan hold her tight to his chest.


End file.
